The Gift of a Fairy's Life
by The Fallen Author 19
Summary: Everyone knows that when a baby first laughs, it means that a fairy has been born. This story is about a particular fairy, a sparrow man, and his life in a magical place called Pixie Hollow. The baby's laugh from which this fairy is born, unfortunately, is unhealthy. This has never occurred before, but now it has happened. Rated for peril and character "death". I only own my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first off, this story is similar to Beauty of the Bloody Thorns's story, "Talentless". So, to make sure that there isn't any trouble, or copyright, or whatever, I asked for permission, and it has been granted. I am a guy, so to a lot of people, this may seem odd. I mean, how many other guys write Tinker Bell fanfics? Anyway, R&R, PM, Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

All of the fairies in Pixie Hollow gathered at the Pixie Dust Tree. Why do they do this, you may ask? A fairy is about to be born. When a human baby laughs for the first time, their laugh is broken into a thousand pieces, and finds its way to Pixie Hollow, a concealed land located in Never Land.

The fairies gathered as the petals of a Myosotis sylvatica, Forget-me-nots, began to settle in the center of the ring of fairies. The petals gathered in a pile, and the fairies waited. Queen Clarion, the queen of Pixie Hollow, stood by the Ministers of Seasons.

Not a single movement.

Queen Clarion decided to see the problem. She flew towards the pile of petals and moved some aside. A face appeared, revealing a young sparrow man, a male fairy. He had hair colored slightly dark brown with flecks of light brown. His arrival garment was blue, just like the petals. He had a long-sleeved tunic with loose fitting sleeves, pants that seemed to be slightly loose, and mocassin-like shoes. His eyes did not open, and his breathing was ragged. Queen Clarion called for the Nursing-talent fairies. Two of them came over and checked his breathing, pulse, and wings.

His breathing was slightly ragged, and seemed to be dry.

His pulse was below average.

His wings, however were what shocked everyone. He didn't have wings. There had been some cases where a baby's laugh is separated and cause some minor mishaps; no voice, slight confusion, but never missing wings.

The other fairies began to talk amongst themselves. The Light-talent fairies were discussing if he could be an incomplete fairy. The Water-talent fairies were wondering if he was horribly injured or sick. Queen Clarion silenced them all. From this silence, everyone could hear the faint coughing sound coming from the sparrow man. His eyes opened, revealing startling gray eyes.

He looked up and asked, "Where am I?" Queen Clarion sent the Nursing fairies away and held out her hand to the sparrow man. He took it and he stood up.

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow," Queen Clarion said. The other fairies began to talk again, and Queen Clarion silenced them again. "It seems you are a special case," Queen Clarion said to the young sparrow man. "It seems you don't have wings. This might be a simple incomplete laugh, but we still have business to do."

She waved her arm across the ring, causing ten mushrooms to grow from the tree ring. One fairy from each group flew down to one of the mushrooms, placing an item on each.

From the Garden fairies, a blossom.

From the Animal fairies, a bird egg.

From the Light fairies, an orb of light.

From the Water fairies, a sphere of water.

From the Fast-flying fairies, a whirlwind of pollen.

From the Tinker fairies, a makeshift hammer.

From the Nursing fairies, a roll of bandages.

From the Ice fairies, a snowflake.

From the Dust fairies, a condensed cloud of pixie dust.

And finally from the Storytelling fairies, an open book.

"Each of these items represents a certain talent," Queen Clarion explained. "Once you touch an item, it will glow, signifying your talent." The sparrow man looked around, and walked to the first pedestal, the orb of water. He looked at the group of water fairies sitting on a flower above. He looked at his clothes and saw they were a similar color, so shouldn't water be his talent? He looked to Queen Clarion and she simply nodded. He looked back at the orb, and held it. Unfortunately, the orb collapsed and fell through his fingers. Water was not his talent.

He looked around and noticed the Ice-talent fairies. We walked to their pedestal and touched the snowflake, which lost its glow. The young sparrow man did this with the other talents, each of them either losing their glow, falling apart, or evaporating.

He came to the last two available: The Fast-flying and Tinker fairies. He stepped to the Fast-fliers, and touched the whirlwind, which dissipated at his touch. He could hear the silent laughter of the Fast-fliers. He approached the last mushroom, the one that held the Tinker's Hammer. He looked up to the group and saw a wide sparrow man with black hair, a red-haired sparrow man with very large eyes, and a girl with blond hair wrapped in a bun. She smiled and waved at him, which he returned. He stepped forward, and touched the Hammer. But to everyone's surprise, this item lost its glow as well. All the fairies were talking in a panic.

"A fairy not having a talent?"

"Is this even possible?"

"Obviously its a mistake."

Queen Clarion silenced them once again, even if she was in a bit of a panic herself. "Just because this young fairy does not have a talent, does not give you the right to criticize him like you are now." I must speak with the Ministers of the Seasons. In the meantime, David shall be placed with the Tinker fairies."

The sparrow man thought of his name. 'David, I like it.'

"Dismissed."

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? Honestly, the only reason why I "like" Tinker Bell fanfics is because I sometimes ****_have _****to watch them; either I'm outnumbered by my sisters or there's nothing else on. I for one think that this fanfic is good. If you say otherwise, put it in your reviews and I'll give you a shout out. Anyway, R&R, PM, Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, since I completed this chapter so fast, I decided to update it now. I only got one review so far, but I expect more on the way. I promised any reviewers a shout out, so:**

**adventurer-extraordinaire- Thanks for the review, and you won't have to wait long to read more.**

**black cat (guest)- thanks for the review and sorry for the late mention of your review, did not notice until a couple minutes ago.**

**So anyway, R&R, PM, and Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The fairies began to leave, taking the items with them. The girl that waved at David approached him and said, "Hello, my name's Tinker Bell, nice to meet you." She held out her hand, and David shook it. "Well, looks like you're staying with us for a while."

The other two sparrow men approached David and introduced themselves. The red-haired sparrow man looked at David closely, observing him with enlarged, goggle eyes. He stepped back and bowed, saying, "Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire, at your service, or you can just call me Bobble." The wide sparrow man also bowed, with some difficulty, and said, "The name's Clank. At your service."

David shook their hands and asked, "So what do you guys do?"

"Well," Bobble said, "as Tinker fairies, we build and repair various equipment for the other fairy talents." They began to walk, and David followed, listening. They explained to David about Pixie Hollow, the different fairy talents, Queen Clarion, just about everything that a fairy should know. David noticed Tinker Bell was looking at him, and pretended not to notice, and they arrived at the Tinker's Nook. They walked through the crowded areas, Tinker fairies moving from one place to another. The sounds of hammers, chisels, and other tools could be heard as they walked to the house of Fairy Mary.

"She's a little strict at times, but once you get used to it, she'll seem a lot nicer."

At that moment, Fairy Mary came through the room, looking for something. "Oh, I know I had it somewhere." She noticed the four and momentarily greeted them. "New fairy, I presume?" She asked, sifting through a pile of papers.

"No, Fairy Mary, this is David." Fairy Mary looked up and walked over to him. "Yes, I've heard about you. Don't let not having wings or a talent get you down. It could be a lot worse you know. Aha, there's my clipboard!" She moved past David and grabbed her clipboard from on top of a pile of leaves.

David stepped forward a little, and said, "Fairy Mary, Queen Clarion said that I would stay with the Tinkers for a while. Is there anything that needs to be done? I'm sure I can be of some help." Fairy Mary was looking at the clipboard, flipping through papers.

She stopped at one and said, "Of course you can help. Here," she handed David the paper she had stopped on. "One of the Tinkers seem to have misplaced his tools. If you and Tinker Bell could help them, that would put a lot of stress off my shoulders." David smiled, glad that he could at least be of some help. He turned to Tinker Bell, who was already at the door and ran over to her. He held out the paper for her to examine. She read it and led David to one of the houses. Tinker Bell knocked on the door, and a few seconds later an old Tinker sparrow man opened the door.

"Hi, we're here to help find some lost tools?" Tinker Bell said. The sparrow man opened the door more and led them inside.

"I had them in my work station when I left to get more pigment. But when I came back, I seemed to have misplaced them." David examined the area the elderly sparrow man had indicated. The tools were not under anything, and it seemed like the entire area was disorganized. All around, there were blueprints, tools, several other items David could not identify. "So, what exactly are we looking for?" David asked, continuing his search.

"They are a new set of tools I made myself, made from a sturdy material from the mainland. Something the humans call, 'metal'," the elderly sparrow man said. He looked around, and began to clean up as well. "Terribly sorry for the mess, but I haven't found the time for cleaning. I just found this new stone and it seems to be magic." He got on his knees and pulled out a box. David and Tinker Bell moved to his either side of the box as he opened it, revealing a rock that had a very rough appearance. He took it out of his box and said, "I'm not sure how, but anything metal," he pulled out a small silver bar, which flew out of his hands and attached itself to the stone, "attaches to its surface. There are however, similar substances that are not attracted to the stone." Both David and Tinker Bell were impressed, and Tinker Bell asked if she could hold it.

"Alright, just be careful." He placed the stone in her hands, and Tinker Bell was surprised how heavy it was despite its size. David turned and continued to look for the tools.

"So, what do these tools look like?" he asked. The elderly sparrow man went over to where he was and said, "Oh, the tools are of my own design. They have a cone shaped tip, each having a different size. They also have a crank that rotates the cone." David continued to search, Tinker Bell joining him after returning the stone. They began to search all around the house; in the cupboards in the desks, in the drawers. They found many items and tools, but nothing that matched the missing tools' description.

David picked up the stone and sat down on the floor. "If this stone was really magic, it would show us where the tools were." He set it on the ground and pushed it away. It rolled straight for a while, but suddenly changed direction and hit something with a _CLANG!_ David looked at where the stone was and crawled to it. He had to move several objects until he found a bag with something poking out. The object was pointed, and was a dark color. He brought up the bag and opened it, which opened on the side. Inside were a variety of tools, each having a cone tip and a crank.

"Are these it sir?" The sparrow man looked at the bag and came over. He examined the tools, and nodded his head.

"Yes, those are the tools. How, and where, did you find them?" David told the elder sparrow man about how the stone was attracted to the tools, and that the tools were under a pile of boxes of papers. "I told you it was magic." David smiled and was joined by Tink.

"Better get back to Fairy Mary, tell her the jobs done," she said. David turned to leave, but was stopped by the sparrow man.

"You know, you might not have a talent or wings, but I can tell that there is something great in you. Not sure what it is, but something." David smiled and continued out the door.

* * *

**So, R&R, PM, and tell me what you think. Remember, reviewers get a shout out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so third chapter of "The Gift of a Fairy's Life". So far, no new reviews so my guess is everyone either hated the previous chapter, or nobody cares about it. So for now, we move on. In this chapter, well let's just say he plays the big hero, and I might get more reviews, whether questions, flames, or death threats. So R&R (if you haven't figured this out it means read and review), PM, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

After helping the elderly sparrow man, David and Tinker Bell returned to Fairy Mary's house. David opened the door and noticed Fairy Mary was in a panic. She was flying from place to place. At first, he thought she had lost her clipboard again. Fairy Mary noticed them and flew to them. "Oh, thank goodness you're here."

"What's going on Fairy Mary?" Tinker Bell asked.

"Oh, terrible, terrible news. The garden fairies ran into some sprinting thistles, and some of them are injured. Worse still, the sprinting thistles are still out there."

David started to head out the door, but Tinker Bell stopped him. "Listen, David. I've had some experience with these sprinting thistles. I kind of nearly stopped the coming of Spring because of it." David only smiled at her.

"Yeah, but we're not going after the thistles, we're going to help the garden fairies." Before she could object, he ran out of the house. In a matter of minutes, they arrived at where the Garden fairies were. The ground was completely trampled, the remains of plants littered on the ground. Nursing-talent fairies were helping the garden-talent fairies that were injured.

Tinker Bell flew over to one of the garden fairies, worry on her face. "Rosetta, are you alright?" Rosetta had a few scratches on her arms and legs.

"Oh, Tink. I'm alright, just a few scratches from them thistles. Hello David." David had come over to where Tinker Bell was. He was looking at all the injured fairies, a hurt look on his face. He walked off, Rosetta talking to Tinker Bell. "It all happened so fast. We were opening the tulips when they just stormed through our work area. Nothing too serious thankfully, mostly scratches, cuts and bruises."

Tinker Bell turned to where David was, ignoring Rosetta almost entirely. David was standing on a rock, trying to look over some tall grass. "Hey, Rosetta, I'll talk to you later." She flew over to David, and said, "Hey, are you-"

"Shh."

"I just-"

"Shhhh."

"What?"

"Can't you hear that?"

Tinker Bell listened, but couldn't hear anything. David stepped off the rock and put his ear next to the ground. He waited for a while, then shot up. "Get everyone out of here," he said, fear in his voice.

"What, why?"

"They're coming back for a second round."

Tinker Bell gasped and flew back to the garden fairies. "Everyone, we need to leave now! The thistles are coming back!" Everyone began to pack up, grabbing various medical supplies and helping the injured along. Tinker Bell flew back to David. He held her hands and said, "Get everyone out of here, make sure they don't fall behind."

"Well, what are you going to do?" He let go of her hands.

"Me? Those thistles will keep running this way until they reach the Pixie Dust Tree. So someone needs to provide a distraction."

Before he could run off, Tinker Bell grabbed his hand and said, "I'm not going to let you go on your own and endanger your life." David sighed, closing his eyes.

"I know, but if I don't the others might not make it in time, and everyone else in Pixie Hollow could be in danger as well." He hugged Tinker Bell, and she hugged him back.

"Be safe." She let go of him and he ran towards the approaching thistles. She flew back to the others, helping in any way she could.

David was running as fast as he could. He stopped to catch his breath, and put his head on the ground. It was faint, but there was a definite rumbling noise. He got back up and listened. The noise was now audible, and he could see some of the grass rustling. He began to run as the grass began to rustle more violently. He turned, still running, and saw the thistles for the first time. They weren't much to look at. All they are were weeds with feet. He began to run faster, and ran onto a side path. He turned around to see the thistle's following him.

"David!" David looked up and saw Tinker Bell flying overhead. David turned onto another path, the sprinting thistles following.

"I'm going to lead them away from Pixie Hollow. How are the others?" Tink started to descend a little, and said, "They're all at the Pixie Dust Tree, Queen Clarion knows about the thistles." Tink descended even more, almost eye level with David.

"What's wrong?" Tinker Bell stopped flying and began to run alongside David.

"I must have run out of Pixie Dust." The thistles were starting to gain on them, and Tinker Bell was slowing down. David looked back at the thistles, almost at their heels. He looked at Tink, slightly stumbling.

"Tink, grab my hand!" David shouted, holding his hand out to her. She took hold of it and David heaved her into his arms, now carrying her. He ran as fast as he could, but he saw the thistles were still gaining. He continued to run, and thought about their chances.

Carrying Tinker Bell was what kept him from going faster, but he wasn't willing to drop her on the spot. He considered other options, and looked down at Tinker Bell.

"Sorry, Tink."

In one swift move, David jumped, twisted, and threw Tinker Bell to the side and into brush, far enough that she wouldn't be trampled by the thistles. All he heard was Tinker Bell shouting, "David!" before the thistles caught up.

After the thistles had passed, heading back to Needlepoint Meadow, Tinker Bell stepped out of the brush and looked at the path. It was trampled over, just like where the Garden fairies were. She looked over the length of the path, but couldn't see David. She heard something, a low sounding noise. She moved over to the noise and gasped at what she saw. David was embedded in the path, stomach down, his face to the side. His clothes were muddy and torn, as well as his skin. Tinker Bell moved him over to the brush and examined him further. He was barely breathing, and had several cuts on his body, arms and face. Tinker Bell looked around and looked back at David.

"David, if you can hear me, I'm going to find help. Please, just hold on." She ran deeper into the brush, frantically looking for someone nearby. "Hello?! Hello?!" She continued to run frantically through the brush until she finally came to a clearing. "Hello?! Is anyone here?!"

"Tink? Is that you?" Tinker Bell turned to the sound of the voice, and saw Iridessa, her friend and a Light-talent fairy.

"Iridessa, oh thank goodness. I need help, David's hurt really bad." Iridessa turned around and gave a sharp whistle. Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, now healed, and even Vidia came into the clearing. Tinker Bell led them through the brush back to the path. One look at David sent them all into a panic. They all flew over to him, except Vidia and Rosetta, each panicking about different things.

Fawn was looking at all of his wounds.

Iridessa was checking his pulse.

Silvermist was trying to get him to drink water.

Rosetta was standing near Tinker Bell, who was crying a little. "He saved us, we owe him so much, you know." All of their attention went to David, who was coughing.

Tinker Bell ran over to him, and said, "David? Come on, stay with us." David coughed more, and his eyes opened. He looked up at Tink and smiled. Tink smiled as well, still crying.

"Tink, I need to go to see Queen Clarion," David said, struggling to say the words. Tinker Bell could only nod in response. She picked him up by his shoulder, the others helping her. Vidia also helped, and they made their way to the Pixie Dust Tree and Queen Clarion.

* * *

**Yeah, this is why I thought I would get death threats from reviewers. Anyway, leave a review, you get a shout out. R&R, PM, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, chapter 4 is now up. Anyways, I decided to wait for more reviews instead of posting yesterday (I think I'm updating too fast) and now this story has three new reviews. They are all guest accounts, but I don't care. Speaking of which:**

**black cat (guest): 1) its okay, 2) Don't worry I'm not going to kill him off...yet, 3) Queen Clarion does play a huge part in this chapter, and 4) I hadn't thought about it, and will try to put him in.**

**rosetta and sled (guest): Thanks, glad you like it.**

**fawn and buck (guest): Your wish is granted, glad you like it as do many others.**

**You know, I expected at least one death threat. Anyway, R&R, PM, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

As Tinker Bell and the others made their way to the Pixie Dust Tree, other fairies began to take notice. David was being half carried, half dragged by Tinker Bell and Iridessa. David was covered in dirt, mud, and scrapes. The other fairies followed them as they made their way to the Pixie Dust Tree. Both Tinker Bell and Iridessa had to fly him up to the heart of the tree, where the Pixie Dust flowed and where Queen Clarion was. David was struggling to stay conscious.

Once they had arrived, Tinker Bell noticed that Queen Clarion was talking with all four of the Ministers of Seasons. The Minister of Autumn noticed them and gasped. The other Ministers noticed as well and gasped as well, The Minister of Spring nearly fainting.

Queen Clarion turned as well, and flew over to them. She waved her hand, causing a clump of mushrooms to grow and form a makeshift table and said, "Quickly, lay him down." Tinker Bell and Iridessa moved David to the mushroom table, grunting as they went. David tried to move, but found he was too weak to do so. They gently lifted him and placed him on the table. "What happened? I must know what happened."

Tinker Bell explained to Queen Clarion that she had run out of Pixie Dust when she informed David that the Garden fairies were safe, and how he had endangered his own life just to save her.

Iridessa then explained that after Rosetta had healed, they along with Fawn, Silvermist, and Vidia went to look for the two of them and how badly he looked.

Finally, Tinker Bell told Queen Clarion that he had to see her for some unknown reason.

Once they finished Queen Clarion flew over to David, who was barely conscious, and said, "David, can you hear me?" David's eyes partly opened, and he nodded his head. "I understand you needed to see me. What is it?" David was about to say something, but he had stopped mid-word. He turned his head slowly to the flow of Pixie Dust and stared at it. Queen Clarion also looked at the Pixie Dust, a similar look on her face. David started to get up, but was stopped by Tinker Bell and the others.

"Let him go," Queen Clarion said, her attention still on the Pixie Dust. They stepped back and let David sit up. He had a pained look as he tried to stand, and was almost stopped by Tinker Bell again. Queen Clarion moved over to David and helped him up.

"Thank you, Queen Clarion," David said, pain obvious in his voice. Queen Clarion continued to help him to the Pixie Dust until he doubled over from the pain, right at the edge of the pool of Pixie Dust.

Tinker Bell flew over to him, ignoring Queen Clarion, and said, "David!" She turned to Queen Clarion and said, "What's wrong with him, he should have stayed on-". She was cut off by Queen Clarion, who pointed to David. Tinker Bell looked, and saw he was picking up some Pixie Dust with his hand. He held it up to his face, and crushed it. He continued to tighten his hand, until exhaled and fell face down on the floor.

Tinker Bell shook his body and said, "David?" She shook his body again, more forcefully.

"David?!" She checked his breathing and pulse.

Neither were there!

"David!"

She stopped trying to wake him up and just sat there, next to his lifeless body. The other fairies, having seen this, began to cry. Some cried out loud, others silently shedding tears. The only one who wasn't crying was Queen Clarion. Tinker Bell began to cry harder, until she broke out completely in tears.

David was gone.

Queen Clarion moved to Tinker Bell and kneeled beside her. "Tinker Bell, why are you crying?" Tinker Bell paused for a moment, looking at Queen Clarion sadly.

"David is...gone," she replied, breaking into tears once more. Queen Clarion shook her head.

"He isn't gone. Look in his hand." Tinker Bell stopped crying and looked at David's hand, still clenching the Pixie Dust. She opened it, expecting to see crushed Pixie Dust. Instead, she stopped crying completely and gasped at what was in his hand.

There was now a small, beautiful, golden butterfly in his hands. She looked at it closer, and saw it was made entirely of Pixie Dust: the wings, the body, even the legs. She touched the butterfly and, surprisingly, it flew. Its wings flapped slowly, as if in slow motion and landed on David's back. After it landed, it began to dig its legs into his back. Once it had fully put its legs into his back, it lost its glow, and David snapped awake, gasping for air.

Tinker Bell was startled for a second, but sat him up straight and embraced him. He began to hug back, and they could hear the other fairies cheering. Tinker Bell opened her eyes, and gasped slightly. She held him out, and saw his outfit was changing. Though the design remained the same, the color was changing. His clothes slightly rippled changing from their pale blue color to a vibrant golden color. David stood up and examined his clothes, and Queen Clarion moved behind him.

"Now, let's finally see those wings." David turned to look at her, confusion on his face. Before he could say anything, Queen Clarion grasped the wings of the butterfly, still in his back, and pulled. What happened next amazed everyone.

The wings began to grow, lengthening and widening to the size of a fairy. Once she had finished, everyone saw what his wings looked like. They were similar to a butterfly's (Monarch to be exact), and seemed like they were made of Pixie Dust. Tinker Bell was too amazed to speak. The other fairies were whispering to themselves.

"I have wings," David said, quietly.

"I have wings," he said again, a bit louder this time and examining his wings.

"I have wings," he said, at a normal speaking voice, turning to Tinker Bell.

"I have wings!" He said, loudly.

He jumped into the air and flapped his wings. He flew around the tree, leaving a trail of Pixie Dust behind him. After going around the tree for the fifth time, he flew straight up, through the branches, and into the night sky. He looked below him, seeing the entirety of Pixie Hollow below him. He looked at every corner of Pixie Hollow, a smile plastered on his face. He gazed at the moon, eventually closing his eyes and absorbing the moonlight. He looked back down, and saw the Pixie Dust Tree, and decided he should go back.

Once he had flown down to where the others were, Tinker Bell caught him in a hug, which he returned. They held each other for a few minutes before Queen Clarion caught their attention. David let go, still smiling, and looked at Queen Clarion.

"Your talent has finally revealed itself. You have what is known as a hidden talent."

"A hidden talent?" David asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Yes. A hidden talent is a rare talent that is earned, not chosen. Your particular talent happens to be mine as well, the Magic-talent."

"Magic? Like spells?" David asked again.

Queen Clarion nodded her head, "Yes, but it also means you are able to use the other talents as well." David smiled, but Queen Clarion continued, a bit of sorrow in her voice. "This, I'm afraid, means you will have to move out of Tinker's Nook and live with me." David's smile dropped slowly, and Tink lowered her head in understanding. "I am truly sorry, but it is the best way to help discipline you and your talent." She looked into the sky and saw that it was now dark, and the other fairies had returned home. "Tinker Bell, I think you should head home, it's late." Tinker Bell nodded her head and started to fly off, but was stopped by David.

"Hey, I'm not going to be gone forever. See you tomorrow?" He looked at Queen Clarion, who had heard him and nodded her head. Tink smiled and said, "Yeah, okay." David hugged her, then held her out, looking into her eyes. Then he did something that caught her off guard.

He kissed her.

It was on the cheek, but it made Tinker Bell blush wildly. David smiled and followed Queen Clarion into an opening in the tree. Tinker Bell stood there for a few more seconds, before a smile appeared on her face. She then flew off, quietly cheering.

David was following Queen Clarion through the inside of the tree. She stopped at a knot in the tree and touched it. It flashed a little, and opened into a doorway. She motioned for him to go inside, and he did so reluctantly. He looked in and saw that it was supposed to be his "room". The bed was elegantly made, with what appeared to be a brass frame. There was a light next to the bed, enchanted Pixie Dust. He continued to look around his room and saw that in the walls were scrolls.

He decided to look at them later, and heard Queen Clarion say, "Good night David, I'll see you in the morning." She said it like a mother would to her child, and David sat on the bed. The enchanted light was dimming, and he got under the warm blankets. The light didn't go out entirely, leaving a soft glow on the walls. David stared at the ceiling, thinking about all that happened today. When he remembered Tink blushing, he felt himself blush as well. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, still smiling.

* * *

**Like I said, I wouldn't kill him off...yet. So, David's talent is Magic, and the same one as Queen Clarion's. Also, just to let you know, this story will not become T or M rated just because of that one kiss. Anyway, R&R, PM, Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I think the last chapter was the best one yet. Somehow, in the 15 hours that I was offline, the stats for this story went from 5 reviews, 1 follower, 0 favorites and 105 views to 11 reviews, 1 follower, 1 favorite, and 171 views. Just-WOW! I must be doing something right here. Anyways, more guest reviews (as the irresponsible dad in Happy Wheels says, "I DON'T CARE!"), meaning more shout outs:**

**black cat (guest): 1) no he will not be the next ruler, did you not see the "I won't kill him off...yet"? 2-4) good guesses, I think I can implement these into the next chapter.**

**rosetta and sled (guest): 1) Is "ree" supposed to be Queen Clarion? 2) explained in this chapter 3) no.**

**terrance and tink (guest): 1) its a slight Tinker Bell x OC fic, but look at black cat's shout out 2) of course I'm not going to kill him off...yet. And no he won't take over the throne.**

**snowflake fawn and buck (guest): OF COURSE I DIDN'T KILL HIM! (yet).**

**queen clarion fan (guest): these are pretty good points, I'll try to put them in as the story goes on.**

**i luv milarion (guest): first of all, STOP ABBREVIATING WORDS! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOU'RE SAYING! This is the INTERNET, not TEXTING! Second, I think you just gave me a way to put Milori in the story.**

**Okay, some things I forgot to mention, this is an AU (alternate universe) fic, and takes place between the first and second movies. So, R&R, PM, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

David woke up the next morning, the glowing lights becoming brighter and brighter. He got up and stretched his arms, and got out of his bed. He turned around and saw he still had his wings. He smiled at the memory of it. The feeling of the wind blowing through his hair, the sight of Pixie Hollow in the moonlight, and Tinker Bell blushing. He smiled more, remembering her smile, her beautiful blue eyes.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a tapping noise from the knot in the wall. "David, are you up yet?"

David moved over to the knot and said, "Yes Queen Clarion, is something wrong?"

"No, but I think Tinker Bell might become impatient if you don't hurry." David touched the knot, which opened into the doorway, and he stepped out of his room.

He walked with Queen Clarion and asked, "I thought you were going to start training me to use my talent."

Queen Clarion chuckled a bit, and said, "That can wait, I thought you might want to see Tinker Bell first." David smiled as they came out of the tree.

He turned to Queen Clarion and said, "Thank you Queen Clarion." He slightly bowed and flew off to Tinker's Nook.

Tinker Bell was already awake, helping Bobble and Clank finish a new invention. A sudden knock surprised Bobble, popping the dew drops in his goggles. While Clank helped him with his goggles, Tinker Bell went to the door. She opened it to reveal David standing in the doorway.

"David!" She jumped into his arms, catching him in a hug. She stopped abruptly after a few seconds and said, "Sorry, I got overexcited."

David laughed a little and said, "Its okay, really." He peeked inside and saw the invention. "What's that?" Tink looked at what he was referring to and asked him to come in.

"Bobble and Clank are the ones who should explain it. They made it after all." Bobble had just replaced the dew drops in his goggles, and when he saw David he quickly bowed, Clank doing the same as well.

"Guys, come on. I don't want to be treated like a prince. I'm not really the prince type."

They stood up straight, and Bobble said, "Sorry, its a force of habit since you have clothes and wings like Queen Clarion. Anyways, this device, once finished, will aid the light talent fairies with gathering the last light of day, and then shooting out that light for the fire flies."

Clank then said, "Problem is, we're having some trouble with the 'catching the light' part."

David stepped towards the invention and looked at it. He moved around the table, looking at the mechanism from every possible angle. The design was impressive, he didn't even know how to describe it **(A/N: neither could I for that matter, but its supposed to look like a large, wrapped up leaf with a glass lens with a frame)**. He stopped and looked at one part of it, a lens he presumed. He took the lens out and examined it. "Oh, here's your problem. You have the wrong type of lens." Bobble went over to David and looked at the lens. "You see," David continued, pointing at the shape. "Its curves both move inward, which reduces the amount of light it takes in. If you could find a lens that curves like an oval, you'll be able to focus it more efficiently." Bobble was dumbfounded, his goggles popping again.

"Oh, dear not again," he said, snapped out of his trance. "Clank?" Clank took Bobble's goggles and replaced the dew drops. "Thanks, now lets go and see if we can't find a lens like what David described." The two flew out, leaving Tinker Bell and David alone.

"So..." Tinker Bell said, unsure of what to say.

"So..." David replied. They both remained quiet for a while, the only sound being the other Tinkers working.

"Hey, Tink?" David said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" was all Tinker Bell could say.

"You wan't to see something really cool?"

"Okay, what?"

"Close your eyes, and no peeking." Tinker Bell did as instructed and felt herself being pulled by David out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Tink asked.

"Its a surprise, just don't look until I say." Tinker Bell continued following David, feeling herself go higher and higher up. Finally they stopped, and David said, "Okay, open." Tinker Bell opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. She was at the very top of the Pixie Dust Tree, looking over all of Pixie Hollow. She looked around her, seeing everything in Pixie Hollow: Tinker's Nook, Needlepoint Meadow, the sunflower fields, the lake.

"Wow, its so beautiful up here," Tink said.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction when I was up here." Tinker Bell looked at David, and remembered that he returned to the Tree from above.

David exhaled, and said, "Hey Tink, can I tell you something?" Tinker Bell nodded her head, and David sat on a leaf. "Well, its about the time when I was about to ask Queen Clarion something." Tinker Bell sat down on another leaf, listening. "Well, I was about to ask if this was it, my time. All just because I didn't have wings." Tinker Bell was shocked at what David was saying. He was pretty much saying he felt helpless and worthless at the time. She was about to tell him otherwise, when he said, "Then, I heard something."

"What?" she asked.

"Call me crazy, but I heard voices. Coming from the Pixie Dust flowing from the tree. They said, _'Go to the pool of Pixie Dust and grasp it in your hand'_. I don't know why, but I obeyed." Tinker Bell was still listening, if not more than before. "And then when I...died...I heard the voices again, clearer and louder this time. They said, _'You have risked your life to save many others. In return, I shall restore yours'_. That's when I woke up."

Tinker Bell stared at David. Had all that really happened? She flew over to him and said, "Well, I don't think you're crazy."

David smiled at her and said, "Thanks Tink." David held her hand in his, noticing how much bigger it was than hers. He looked at her eyes, which met his. Tink closed her eyes, as well as David.

And they kissed.

It lasted for a few moments before Tinker Bell broke away. David looked into her eyes, and she said, "I'm sorry, that was kind of-"

"No, no, I'm sorry. I, uh..."

Both were now stuttering, trying to find the right words. David finally broke the confusion of words and said, "Uh, do you, wan't to, I mean obviously you don't have to, but if you wanted, would you like to, I don't know, maybe-"

"Yeah," Tinker Bell said, cutting him off.

"Uh, tomorrow then?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay, well, I guess I'd better get back to Queen Clarion. I have to, you know, go-"

"Just go already," Tink said, cutting him off again. It wasn't harsh, but more of an understanding tone.

"Right, well, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Tinker Bell said, flying back to Tinker's Nook.

David just sat there for a while, but eventually stood up. He had a big grin on his face, and flew straight up. He looped and flew around, yelling out a "WOO-HOO!" Once he had finished his flight, he dove straight down into the tree.

* * *

**Well, I think that explains a lot. So, next chapter will mainly focus on David's talent training, and, if I continue on a roll like this, Milori should make his first appearance in chapter 6 or 7. Anyway's, R&R, PM, and something I found on Youtube...**

/´¯/' '/´¯¯`·¸  
/'/ / / /¨¯\

('( (´ (´ ¯~/' ')

'' \ _.·´  
\ (

**BROFIST!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. so it seems a LOT of people want this story to go on. I got 12 new reviews, making this my most reviewed story. Speaking of which:**

**adventurer-extraordinaire- No, it wasn't because you didn't update.**

**i luv milarion- those ideas do seem good, but this chapter focuses on David and "the voice" mentioned in chapter 5.**

**Guest(1)- glad you like the story, it updates almost daily so don't worry.**

**rosetta and sled- thanks for the review, and story updates fast, so...**

**snowflake- no problem, updates on the way.**

**Guest(2)- glad you like it, and that "kill him off thing" will sort of be explained in this chapter.**

**tink and terrence- don't worry, he still has a chance.**

**raindrop- no she did not.**

**Guest(3)-okay, hold your horses.**

**Guest(4)-he should make an appearance next chapter.**

**Guest(5)- look up.**

**Anyways, I think this story will go on for about 20 or so chapters (25 at max) and then an epilogue. R&R, PM, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

David made his way down to the base of the Pixie Dust Tree, where Queen Clarion and the Ministers of Seasons were. He could hear them talking, and decided to listen in. He flew around the tree and leaned in so he could hear but not be seen.

"He must know the truth Queen Clarion," He heard the Minister of Summer say. "If you don't tell him soon, he will begin to ask questions."

"I agree," the Minister of Winter said. "The way he earned his talent was very different from yours."

"We know that you and David are able to hear the voice of the Tree, as are we," the Minister of Autumn said. "The Tree has given part of its own life to David."

"This, as we all know-especially you Queen Clarion-is dangerous," the Minister of Spring said. "His connection to the Tree not only makes him powerful, but also puts the Tree at a great risk."

"I understand the situation," he heard Queen Clarion say, "but please, he is young. Do not deny him the chance to live a long and happy life. He deserves at least that."

David moved back a little, he didn't want to listen anymore. He flew up to the heart of the tree, where the Pixie Dust was flowing. He sat down next to the pool of Pixie Dust, and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. He thought about what they said.

Before, the other fairies thought of him as incomplete, a mistake.

But now, the Ministers of Seasons were talking behind his back, like he was a freak.

He shuddered at the thought of what they said.

His connection to the Tree put it at a great risk?

He and Queen Clarion can hear the voice of the Tree?

The Tree gave part of its own life to him?

"Who am I?" he said to himself. "What am I?" He began to sniffle tears forming in his eyes. He closed them, trying to prevent them from leaving his eyes.

_**"Hold those tears, young one."**_ David stopped crying, and opened his eyes.

"Who said that?"

_**"Place your hand in the Pixie Dust, and all of your questions will be answered."**_ David looked at the pool, expecting to see a face somewhere. He moved his hand forward reluctantly, and then plunged it into the pool. The scenery around him changed almost instantly.

The Tree was replaced with golden walls and floors. The leaves turned into large orbs of light. David turned and looked at everything around him. "Hang on, I remember this place."

_**"You should, this is where We first contacted you."**_ David whipped around, seeing only more orbs of light and golden walls.

"Who said that? Who are you?"

_**"We believe the question is, who are you?"**_ David turned again, still seeing no one in sight.

"My name is David."

_**"But who are you? What is your purpose?"**_

David continued to look for the unknown entity, but said, "I don't know." He sat down on the golden floor. "When I first came to Pixie Hollow, the others treated me like I was some kind of mistake. Then, the Ministers of Seasons talk behind my back like I'm a freak." He sighed, closing his eyes. "Maybe I am a freak." He felt something on his shoulder, like a hand. He didn't bother to look up, thinking he would see nothing again.

_**"We can assure you young one, that your connection to us is not a mistake."**_ David opened his eyes and looked up. He saw the form of a sparrow man, dressed in clothes like his and Queen Clarion's. His skin was a more golden color, and his eyes were two orbs of light, like what were floating around him.

"Who are you?"

_**"We are the voice of what you call 'the Pixie Dust Tree'. We are made up of fairies and sparrow men, just like you. Those who had been treated differently and earned their talents through pain and loss."**_ The form shifted several times, each showing a fairy or sparrow man. They all had clothing like his and Queen Clarion's, clothes of varying styles made with a golden material. "We are no different from you, you see. We all faced a sacrifice that allowed us to finally find our true talents."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

The figure stepped back and said, _**"That is for you to discover yourself. Goodbye, young one. May you find what you seek, and more. We shall speak again."**_ David felt a tug in his chest. The Orbs of light began to glow brighter, until the figure and the walls disappeared, leaving only bright light.

Then, everything went dark.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the late update. I intended to update before 7:20 where I am, but I had some technical difficulties and they didn't stop until about half an hour ago. Anyways, the voice is revealed to be sparrow men and fairies like David from the past. Next chapter should focus on Queen Clarion and Milori. R&R, PM, and...**

(\ (\

(='.')

((^)(^)

BUNNY RABBIT! (copy and paste to your profile(or a Word Document) if you like this story).


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so no reviews from the last chapter, but over 100 new views in the four days I was gone, I didn't have access to internet so that's th reason why. However, the good news is that I have finished not only chapter 7, but 8 as well and currently 9 is in progress. So, expect some new chapters coming in fast. Anyway, R&R, PM, and Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7

David slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. He coughed a little and looked around. He could see Nursing-talent fairies flying around, moving from place to place. He noticed there were some other fairies and a few sparrow men; some were on stone blocks with mats of leaves on top, others were talking either to the Nursing-talent fairies or amongst themselves. An infirmary, David guessed. He looked to his left and saw Tinker Bell and a few others just coming in. He tried to sit up, groaning a little. Once he had gotten up, he felt a hand pushing him back down. He looked up to see a Nursing-talent sparrow man.

"No, no, I'm fine," he said, trying to push the hand away. Tink and the others came over, and David finally convinced the sparrow man to let him sit up. The sparrow man went over to another patient, and David turned to the others.

"David, thank goodness your awake," said Tinker Bell.

"We were afraid you weren't going to wake up," said Iridessa.

"What are you guys talking about?" David asked, rubbing his eyes.

"David, you were unconscious for almost two days," Silvermist said. David looked up at them, disbelief in his eyes.

"I...no, I...it felt like only a few minutes."

"Being unconsciousness can do that," Rosetta said. David began rubbing his forehead, trying to force his brain into accepting the information.

"David?" Tinker Bell said, worry in her voice. "Are you feeling alright?" David moved his legs to the side of the block, and tried to stand up. His legs felt wobbly, but he was able to stand straight after a few seconds.

"I'm fine," he said, "I just need to see Queen Clarion. I have to ask her something important." He began to fly towards the door, and the others followed him. He stopped and turned to them. "Alone." He opened the doors and flew off towards the Pixie Dust Tree, leaving the others behind. Tinker Bell's face became serious and she flew after him, making sure he didn't notice her.

Once he arrived at the Tree, David found Queen Clarion and the Ministers near the pool of Pixie Dust. They noticed him arrive. Tinker Bell hid in one of the branches, hiding and listening in.

"Ah, David," the Minister of Autumn said. "Glad to see you're awake at last."

David breathed deeply, and said, "I overheard what you were talking about two days ago. You were talking about me, weren't you?" The Ministers' faces became surprised, then defeated. "I want to know. Why?" The Ministers turned to Queen Clarion, and she bowed her head.

"You have a special connection to the Pixie Dust Tree. When you came to Pixie Hollow, no one, not even I, knew that you had a hidden talent. The last fairy who had a hidden talent, was me." David gasped slightly. He thought Queen Clarion was born with her talent, not that she was like him. "Before I was the Queen of Pixie Hollow, there was another, Queen Amanda. When I was born, I too was born without wings." David thought that she might be lying, just to make him feel better.

But then, he heard the voice of the Tree. _**"She is not lying, young one. Have faith in those who have faith in you."**_

Queen Clarion then said, "I'm afraid that for us to continue, we must speak in private." The Ministers nodded their heads and flew away in single file. "And also, _from prying ears_."

She said the last part a little louder. David turned to see Tinker Bell fall out of her hiding place, and he exhaled. Tinker Bell flew off in embarrassment leaving David and Queen Clarion alone. "Please, follow me." Queen Clarion went to the opening into the Tree and David followed.

"When I was born, Queen Amanda told me that I was a special fairy, destined for great things. The petals that I came from were buttercup petals. My arrival garment was the same as the one I have now, but a lighter yellow." They came to a knot in the wall and Queen Clarion touched it, opening into a room filled with scrolls. There was a set of wooden stumps coming out of the floor, vaguely resembling a long table and six chairs. They sat down in two chairs, across from each other. "I was placed with the Tinker-talent fairies, and I wasn't much help. Luckily, there was one Tinker-talent who was a dear friend to me. You know her as Fairy Mary." David was a bit surprised. He never knew that Queen Clarion knew Fairy Mary, let alone be friends with her.

"Yes, its true. As I was saying, I wasn't much help around Tinker's Nook, but I loved to explore. Fairy Mary and I would go out and explore beyond Tinker's Nook every chance we got. But on one adventure, we went where no fairy had ever been before."

She paused for a moment, and David said, "Well, where was it?" Queen Clarion stood up and went to the wall of scrolls. She pulled a scroll out, and laid it on the table. David could see the wooden end had an engraving of a book on it. Queen Clarion searched through the scroll until her finger rested on a line. She said something, almost inaudible, but David could just make it out.

"**Y'romem vocer** ( pronounced E-row-mem vo-sair)."

The room began to shift, changing shape. The walls melted into woodland scenery, the chairs and tables turned into mushrooms and flowers. David and Queen Clarion stood up, and looked around. All around, the original walls of the library had been replaced.

Queen Clarion turned David's attention to a small river (compared to a fairy) with a log connecting the two sides. On the side they were on, it was warm and seemed to be about summer time. On the other side of the river, however, it looked as if a blizzard had covered the entire landscape.

"On the opposite side of the river lies the Winter Woods." David noticed that there were two fairies walking towards the log. One was slightly stout and wore a green dress, as if made from leaves. The second wore a yellow dress, and was calling back to the first fairy. "Come on Mary, this could be an adventure all its own," the fairy with the yellow dress said. David looked closer, and saw that she didn't have wings, just like was.

"Queen Clarion, is that...you?" he said, pointing at the wingless fairy.

"Indeed it is. When Fairy Mary and I first discovered the Winter Woods, we thought it would be a harmless adventure. That's when I met him." David looked back at the scene and saw the young Clarion had crossed the log halfway and was standing with a sparrow man. He had hair as white as the snow around him, ice blue eyes, and wore a sleeveless shirt and long pants with boots.

"He is Milori, a Winter sparrow man." David turned and saw Queen Clarion was smiling. "We fell in love, but I soon learned that there were dangers. If a fairy from the warm side crosses the border and stays for even a short period of time, their wings will freeze and break, leaving them unable to fly. It is the same for fairies of the Winter Woods, only their wings will melt and break." David looked back at the scene, which was now moving at a much faster pace.

"We met at the border almost every day, and since then our love grew stronger for each other. He wanted me to cross the border and see the wonders of the Winter Woods. Even if I didn't have wings to break, I knew that there were restrictions. He then decided that if I wouldn't be able to cross the border into his world, he would cross the border into mine. That, unfortunately, was where the trouble began."

The scene slowed down until it reached a certain point. Both Milori and the young Clarion were standing at the center of the log. Milori stepped forward, crossing the border. The two embraced before a shadow loomed above them. David looked up as the two did, and saw a large hawk circling above them. At the same time, two other fairies had appeared: the young Fairy Mary, and a fairy that looked like Queen Clarion but with darker skin, Queen Amanda he presumed. The two were flying towards them as if they were angry, but when they saw the hawk, they went for cover, trying to get the two to follow them. Queen Amanda pulled out a pouch and handed it to the young Clarion. She said something inaudible to Clarion and flew towards the hawk. The young Clarion tried to stop Queen Amanda, but to no avail. Queen Amanda flew straight at the hawk.

And in a second, she was gone, devoured.

The two fairies and sparrow man gasped in horror; Queen Clarion was holding back tears. David continued to watch as the young Clarion opened the pouch and pulled out a handful of Pixie Dust. She clenched it in her hands, apparently out of anger, and reopened it to find a butterfly made of Pixie Dust. The butterfly flew to her back and attached itself onto her. Her clothes rippled and changed from yellow to gold, and a pair of wings grew from her back. The group was astonished at first, and the young Clarion was motionless. The hawk charged again, and the young Clarion flew up to meet it. She spoke something inaudible, a spell most likely, and the hawk stopped. It flapped its wings, staying in a single position for a while.

Then, it flew off, as if it had never attacked. The young Clarion floated down to the other two and shared a brief moment of happiness and grief. Then, Milori clutched his abdomen and fell on his knees. David looked and saw his wing was melting, like ice. The young Clarion led him over to the border and helped him cross. His wing refroze and snapped.

His wing was broken.

"After that event, Milori and I made a new law, that no fairy from either side is to cross the border, or face the dire consequences." The scene began to blur, and the library returned. "I was made the new ruler of Pixie Hollow because of Queen Amanda's death, and I did my best to uphold the laws of Pixie Hollow."

David turned to Queen Clarion and said, "I'm sorry that happened to you Queen Clarion. I couldn't imagine what it must have felt like."

Queen Clarion placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "And I hope you never will."

She turned to the walls of the library and pulled out nine scrolls. She rolled up the scroll with the book engraving on it and stacked the scrolls together. She handed the scrolls to him and said, "Here, these scrolls contain basic spells from the ten basic talents. Read from them when you can, and we will practice when you think you are ready."

David held the scrolls in his hands and said, "Thank you Queen Clarion." David turned and left the library, leaving Queen Clarion by herself. She began to think about David's connection to the Tree, and also about Milori. She, too, then left the library.

* * *

**Okay, so Milori makes and indirect appearance in this chapter. I am sorry to say, but he will not make a direct appearance. This story takes place after the first movie and before the second. So, the back story of Queen Clarion is finally revealed, and I'm quite impressed with it. Also, one last thing before the sign off, I am thinking of putting in another OC for chapter 10-I will explain once I get there-so put in your reviews an OC. Here are the guidelines:**

**Name: Name of the OC, should correspond with their talent (like how Silvermist is a Water-talent name.)**

**Appearance: Basic features (Hair color/style, eye color, clothing, etc.)**

**Talent: Should be one of the ten talents mentioned in chapter 1.**

**Personality: What is the OC like, likes/dislikes, fears (if any), and others.**

**Miscellaneous: Anything else I should know about the OC.**

**So, R&R with OCs, PM for criticisms, and "Au revoir"!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. 3 new reviews, and a lot of views. Shout outs:**

**black cat (guest): okay, i also forgot to mention (this goes for everyone else as well) that I will only pick ONE OC and that people should start sending them in after chapter 9 is up. I will wait about a week for OCs and then pick which one I think is the best. Hope you create a good OC.**

**snowflake (guest): yeah, pretty much.**

**i luv milarion (guest): yes, yes it was.**

**So this chapter will show David attempting to use his talent for the first time. R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

David returned to his room and set the scrolls down on his bed. He looked at each of the wooden ends of the scrolls and saw they all had different engravings. There was an engraving of a hammer, a drop of water, a tree, a seedling, the sun, one for every talent. He opened the scroll that had the book engraving and skimmed through the text until he found the one Queen Clarion used.

"Y'romem vocer, the Recover Memory spell," he read out loud. "One of the most basic of Storytelling-talent spells, it allows the caster to show a memory from long ago, from either their own or another fairy's mind. On one self, the caster need only speak the spell while thinking of the memory they wish to see. If the caster cannot remember the memory, the spell cannot work. On another fairy's mind, the caster must place their hand on the fairy's forehead, and say the spell while they think of the memory. Again, the spell will not work if the fairy cannot remember the memory."

He set the scroll down and decided to test it out for himself. "But which memory should I choose?" He thought about many of his memories in Pixie Hollow; his first arrival, meeting Tink for the first time, helping the elderly sparrow man in Tinker's Nook, saving Tink from the sprinting thistles, finding his talent, so many choices. He thought of one particular memory and closed his eyes. He concentrated, trying to remember every detail about his chosen memory.

"**Y'romem vocer**," he said, opening his eyes. His room melted into open air, the floor becoming a mass of leaves. Once the scene had fully changed, he looked to his right and saw the past version of himself, leading a blind Tinker Bell. The past David mouthed the words, 'Okay open' and the past Tinker Bell opened her eyes, and then gasping at the sight. The scene shifted a little, now showing the two sitting down on a leaf. He continued to watch, and just when the two past fairies were about to kiss, a loud knocking came from behind David. His concentration now lost, the scene quickly disappeared, revealing his room once again. David turned to the knot and opened it, revealing Queen Clarion.

"Something wrong, Queen Clarion?" he asked, a little shaken from the startle he was given.

"Tinker Bell is outside, and was asking for you." David didn't need her to say anymore. He dashed through the passage and outside to the pool of Pixie Dust. He saw Tinker Bell fly over to him and she landed next to him.

"Hey Tink, you wanted to see me?" David said.

"Yeah, remember when we were talking a couple days ago, and you said the next day we would go out and do something again." David's eyes widened with surprise, he forgot that he was unconscious for about two days, and he was supposed to meet up with Tink on one of those days.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had totally forgotten, and-"

Tinker Bell stopped him by putting a finger on his lips, and said, "Its okay, we can still do it now." David nodded his head.

"How about you pick where to go this time, since I chose last?" Tinker Bell nodded, grabbed David by the hand, and led him away from the Tree. She flew to the north, where all of the trees were green, and there was fruit on some of the trees; the Summer area of Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell continued to lead David through orchards of trees. Fairies and sparrow men were working, and whenever David passed by, they bowed in respect.

"You know, I wish people would stop treating me like I'm royalty. I don't really intend on ruling over Pixie Hollow anytime soon."

"They just think that because of your talent, you might become the next ruler." David kept thinking about it. He didn't want to rule over Pixie Hollow; he wasn't royalty, he had no idea how to rule, and to top it all off, he wouldn't be able to see Tinker Bell as much. He would be too busy with his duties and responsibilities. "That, or they think you're Queen Clarion," Tinker Bell continued, now flying next to David.

He turned to her and tapped her arm, saying, "They do not."

"Do to," Tinker Bell said in a singsong voice.

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't, no call-backs."

Tinker Bell sighed in frustration, David laughing at his success. They came to a stop at the lake, where they could see several Water-talent fairies working. Tinker Bell waved at them, and they waved back. One of them, Silvermist in fact, flew over to them and said, "Hi guys, what brings you here?"

"We're just hanging out, nothing much," Tinker Bell replied.

"Okay," Silvermist said. "Hey, you guys want to see something we made?" Tinker Bell and David exchanged glances, and they both nodded. Silvermist led them over to the other side of the lake and said, "We had a bit of help from Bobble and Clank, but we were able to make-"

She was cut off when David was hit by something, water splashing all over his face. The three looked in the direction it had come from, and saw Bobble and Clank. Clank was holding a pile of pouches, and Bobble said, "Sorry, that was supposed to hit Tink."

David wiped the water from his face, and Silvermist said, "Yeah, that's what we made. I call them water balloons." She smiled and laughed a little, but David had an angry face. He bent down and picked up a drop of water. He wiggled it in his hand for a second, weighing it, then lobbed it straight at Bobble. It hit him square in the eyes, causing him to fall back and stumble.

David was now laughing and said, "Now that's funny." Bobble got back up, now having David's angry face he grabbed one of the pouches and threw it, but missed David. Instead, it hit Tinker Bell, soaking her. She gasped, and everyone looked at her. Bobble's face had gone from angry to fearful, placing his hands over his mouth.

Tinker Bell was now the one with an angry face, and David shouted, "Water balloon fight!" He picked up two drops of water in each hand, and gave one to Tink. Bobble and Clank had already begun throwing their water balloons, and soon began to make more. Silvermist joined in, making drops of water for David and Tink to use. Other Water-talent fairies came over to where they were and eventually joined in as well. The battle went on for a while, and David said, "Alright, let's try something new." He closed his eyes and concentrated. The sounds of water balloons bursting began to fade, as did the other voices.

He opened his eyes and said, "**R'taw roba nacon** (Re-taw roh-ba neigh-cone)!"

He threw his hand toward the lake and lifted several orbs of water out of the lake. He lifted his arms up, the orbs following, and threw them down, shooting the orbs towards the opposing side. He could hear Bobble shout, "Hit the deck!" before the orbs turned into a wave of water. The water flowed straight at them, knocking them down, and went back into the lake. They stood up, soaking wet, and David said to himself, "Whoa, a little too much power I think."

All of a sudden, someone from behind them all said, "What happened here?" Everyone turned to see both the Ministers of Spring and Summer, angry and astonished at the scene before them. "Who is responsible for this?" The Minister of Spring said, looking at all of the faces. No one stepped forward for a long time.

Finally, Tinker Bell said, "It's my-"

"It's my fault Ministers!" Everyone turned to see who had spoken, and saw David.

"David, no I-" Tinker Bell started to say, but was cut off by David again.

"I was the one who created the wave of water. I'm..." he started to say. He clenched his hands and said, "I'm the one who started it." He stepped in front of the Ministers, his head hung low.

"Come with us," The Minister of Summer said, anger clearly in his voice. "Everyone else, dry off and return to what you were doing." The Water-talent fairies began to remove the water from everyone's clothing and wings. Tink, Bobble, Clank, and Silvermist watched as David was led away by the two Ministers.

"He took the blame for us," Bobble said.

"Even though we threw the first balloon," Clank finished. Tinker Bell sighed and sat down on the muddy ground, her head in her hands. She looked back up, and saw that the Ministers and David were gone.

"Come on, we've got to set everything straight," Tinker Bell said as she got back up and flew in the direction the Ministers were going, and the others soon followed.

* * *

**It seems David is in quite the pickle. He took the blame for the others and is now being escorted by the Ministers of Spring and Summer to the Pixie Dust Tree (it doesn't say it, but that's where they are going.) So everyone get your OCs ready and remember: Post on**** Chapter 9!**** Now, R&R, PM, and (from NSYNC) "Bye Bye Bye".**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so now chapter 9. Like I said, after this I'm going to stop posting for seven **  
**days. For six days, any OC can be submitted (some have already done so even though I said **  
**post at chapter 9, buts that's okay) and taken into consideration. However on May 13, 2013, **  
**no more OCs will be accepted and I will write on the seventh day, then post on the eighth, **  
**announcing the winner. So this chapter actually explains why I called for OC's. I also have **  
**one thing to say (quoting Squidward). HOLY SHRIMP! I received a ton of reviews, meaning a **  
**lot of shout-outs (OC posters will receive a group shout-out):**

**fanfictionlover02: 1) yes he will, 2) i thought it was good to, 3) thank you, David says thanks as well, 4)Nobody expects plot twists; that's what's great about them, 5) meh, 6) thank you, 7) don't thank me, one of the reviewers came up with it, 8) yes you did, and this chapter will be very surprising.**

**i luv milarion (guest): it okay, I can understand that sort of thing.**

**snowflake (guest): You sure you read the ENTIRE chapter? it says why it is (if you're still stumped its because they were supposed to go out again but David was unconscious).**

**Thanks to adventurer-extraordinaire, Guest, black cat, rosetta and sled, and i luv milarion for their OC's. Now, R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"What you did, was childish and completely irresponsible!" the Minister of Autumn shouted  
at David, pounding his fist on the library table. Queen Clarion and David sat at the ends  
of the table, while the Ministers each sat in one of the side chairs. The Minister of  
Autumn sat on the left of David. "Not only did you cause severe damage to the lakefront,  
you also caused several fairies to lose their ability to fly by wetting their wings." He  
leaned in closer, looking David straight in the eyes. "You could have caused them to  
drown."

"That is enough," Queen Clarion said, raising her voice above the others. "May I remind you  
that he is young. His talent has revealed itself only recently, and the power inside of him  
has yet to be fully controlled."

"Exactly my point, Queen Clarion," The Minister of Autumn said, turning to Queen Clarion.  
"Because his powers have not fully developed, he put all those fairies and sparrow men in  
danger." David looked down at the table, feeling ashamed of himself. He had put them all in  
danger, and it was all because of his improper training and knowledge.

"Queen Clarion," The Minister of Winter said. "We need to discuss something in...private."  
She looked at David, then back to Queen Clarion as she paused. David understood, and got  
up. He walked over to the wall and picked out a scroll.

"Just something to look at while your talking," he said. He touched the knot and left the  
library, leaving them alone. Once the knot closed he turned to face the knot and opened the  
scroll. He chose this one specifically because it had five engravings: an eye, an ear, a  
hand, a mouth, and a nose. This scroll contained spells that would enhance a fairies senses  
ten-fold. He looked in the scroll until he found the one he was looking for. He  
concentrated, and said quietly, "**Ch'nace gn'ihera** (chi-nah-say knee-I-hera)" It was the  
hearing spell, and because of it, he could now hear things he could not hear before: he  
could hear the beating of wings headed towards the tree; the Tree's heartbeat (A/N: there  
are souls in it, of course there's a heartbeat); but most importantly, he could hear the  
conversation in the library.

"If I may, Queen Clarion," He could hear the Minister of Autumn say, "it seems he is  
distracted by others."

"I agree," The Minister of Summer said, "It seems that by letting him have this much  
freedom, he can't even concentrate on focusing his own powers."

David was about to cancel the spell when he heard Queen Clarion say, "I disagree. He is, as  
I have said many times before, young. He needs freedom."

David heard one of the Ministers stand up harshly and say, "He needs discipline!" The  
Minister of Autumn. He heard him sigh a little and said, "I'm sorry. Its just that, well,  
he's too irresponsible and that can become a danger to others if not handled properly. If  
he is to be the next ruler, he must learn that sacrifices must be made."

David quit the spell, not wanting to hear anymore. He quietly ran to his room, touching the  
knot and running in. He stopped right at his bed, and sat down. He thought about what they  
had said, and what it meant for him.

Too much freedom; that means more restrictions.

Distracted by others; obviously that means Tink and the others.

The next ruler; he didn't even want to think of that.

He laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. "What am I going to do, should I accept it,  
or run from it?" he said to himself. He opened his eyes and noticed something. He tilted  
his head to get a better view and saw a circular window. It wasn't big, but it was large  
enough for a fairy, about David's size, to fit through.

"Maybe, but I'd need some sort of gear. Something to carry supplies." He heard a rustle  
from under his bed and turned. He looked and saw a bag. He pulled it out and saw it was a  
satchel-like bag. He noticed that there were also a few things in the bag as well; a  
compass, a map, bags of food, it was like the bag could hold anything and everything he  
could ever need.

"I don't know what you're up to," David said to the Tree, "but I'll take the chance." He  
grabbed the talent scrolls and the one he just got from the library and placed them in the  
bag with the compass and map. He heard something open and turned to see, thankfully, that  
it wasn't the knot that went to the hallway. Instead, it opened to reveal a metal bar with  
a set of clothes hanging from it.

"Okay, now you're definitely up to something." Nevertheless, he went over to the set of  
clothes and took them. The moment he grasped the handle, however, it turned to dust. At  
first, David thought it was a joke, bu then noticed the dust was moving towards him. It  
wrapped around him and eventually solidified into the original clothing.

"I don't suppose that all of this was your doing?" He asked the Tree.

"_**Indeed, for this journey will lead you on the path to your destiny.**_" David looked himself  
over. His new clothes were still gold colored, but they didn't glow with the orbs of light,  
and they also had reddish brown detail. He had a thick jacket over a long-sleeved  
undershirt that had holes for his wings, pants with a layer of insulation on the inside,  
boots that went up halfway to his knees, and a hat that covered his hair (**A/N: Its like **  
**Tinker Bell's outfit, but with a gold and red color scheme and a hat that fully closes **  
**around his hair.**) He grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder. As quietly as he  
could, he flew up to the window and opened it. He saw that it let out in one of the  
branches. He could hear someone coming to the knot and flew through the window. He went up  
past the leaves and found himself above the Tree. He looked around and decided to fly  
through the Summer area, the least probable place they would look. "Goodbye Pixie Hollow,  
and hello path to destiny."

Meanwhile, with Tinker Bell and the others, they had gotten the attention of Queen Clarion  
and the Ministers by shouting their names from outside the Tree. When they appeared in the  
opening, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Bobble and Clank all began to talk at once. Queen Clarion  
held up a hand, silencing them all and said, "What is it?"

"Queen Clarion, David didn't start the water balloon fight," Tinker Bell said.

"We were the ones who did it, because we threw the first balloon," said Bobble.

"David took the blame for them so they wouldn't get in trouble," said Silvermist.

"We're terribly sorry," Clank finished.

The Ministers looked surprised at all of them, and Queen Clarion said, "Thank you for  
telling us this. Come, we shall all inform David." Tinker Bell and the others were both  
surprised and excited, they would be the first fairies to see the inside of the Tree. They  
all walked through the passage until they came to a knot in the wall.

Queen Clarion knocked first, and said, "David, its Queen Clarion." No answer. "Tinker Bell  
and the others told the Ministers and I about what you did. Can you please come out?" Still  
no answer. Queen Clarion hesitated for a moment, but then touched the knot, opening into  
David's room. Queen Clarion went in and saw David was nowhere in sight. She looked around,  
trying to see if he was hiding somewhere.

She closed her eyes and said, "**Et' locae David** (Et-loh-kay)." A small orb of light  
appeared, illuminating the room, and flew up. "Oh, please no." It continued to fly up until  
it reached the window and flew out. Queen Clarion turned to the Ministers and said, "He  
must have run away because of what happened. We need to search for him, gather all the  
fairies from the seasonal woods and have them search everywhere." The Ministers nodded and  
flew away.

Queen Clarion turned to Tink and the others, "Everyone, you'll come with me. We need to  
find him before he finds trouble, or it finds him."

* * *

**Big plot twist! David runs away to who knows where and Queen Clarion, the Ministers, Tink, **  
**and everyone else in Pixie Hollow goes on a search for him. This is why I asked for OC's **  
**because he/she will meet David and...well, I don't want to give too much away. So R&R your **  
**OC's, PM your flames, and see you in a week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. So remember how I said I would stop accepting OCs on the 13th, start writing on the 14th, and post on the 15th? Yeah, I got bored. So, seeing how not many new OCs were being put in, I started to write. And the winner is...(drum roll)...rosetta and sled's Sunbeam! Now, I know how disappointed others might be, so I decided to add them as Sunbeam's friends. Yay, everybody wins. One question though...WHY ARE SOME OF THESE LISTED AS MAKING TINKER BELL JEALOUS?! Its insane for crying out loud. Anyways, shout outs:**

**adventurer-extraordinaire- yes, very suspenseful.**

**fanfictionlover02- yes, they find him.**

**black cat (guest)- don't worry, and the other OC will be more of a supportive role.**

**xMeganful- thanks, glad you like it.**

**rosetta and sled- congrats on winning. a piece of advice; spell checker.**

**terrance and tinkerbell- okay, i updated. I said "see you in a week" in chapter previous.**

**Now that that's taken care of, R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

David continued to fly through the Summer forest, avoiding detection from the other fairies. Sometimes he had to walk because of the trail of Pixie Dust he was leaving. He stopped at a stream and opened his bag. He sifted through the contents until he found a canteen, the round kind, and dipped it into the water. He looked around as his canteen was being filled, thinking he might be spotted. Once it was finished filling, he stood and said, "**R'taw et rifu** (Ree-taw et ree-foo)." A small light came from inside the canteen, then a flow of dirt and everything else that wasn't water came out, returning to the soil. He took a drink and put the cap back on.

He continued to walk until he reached the lake, the same one he used to create the orbs of destructive water. He noticed on the other side were some Water-talent fairies, and hid himself so he couldn't be seen. He once again went into his bag and got out the Garden-talent, Nursing-talent and Water-talent scrolls. He opened the Garden-talent scroll first and found the spell he was looking for. "**W'rog r'lof** (Wee-rawg ri-laf)."

In front of him, the soil broke, causing a seedling to grow. It continued growing until it flowered, a Nemophila menziesii, Baby Blue-Eyes . He took some of the petals and opened the Nursing-talent scroll, and found the next spell. "**D'bi et g'nwa** (De-bee et gi-nowah)."

The petals slowly flew from the ground and began to wrap around his wings, covering them entirely in the blue petals. Finally, he opened the Water-talent scroll. He looked through it and finally found the right spell. "**R'taw l'per** (Ree-taw lee-pear)."

His wings and bag glowed a light blue, and then faded. "Okay, with this combination, I should be able to slip past those Water-talents without any problem. Just one more spell." He placed the Garden-talent and Nursing-talent scrolls in the bag and began looking through the Water-talent scroll. "Here it is, **R'taw h'treab** (Ree-taw hi-tray-ob)."

He placed the scroll back in the bag and moved back to the lake edge. He looked to see that the Water-talents were starting to leave, and saw his chance. He dove straight into the water and waited a few seconds, knowing at least one of them had to hear it. Once he had finished, he released his breath and inhaled.

'Good,' he thought to himself, 'the Water Breath spell works perfectly. And it seems like the other spells worked too.' David had used a combination of the "Grow Flower", "Bind Wings", "Repel Water", and "Water Breath" spells so he could move and breath underwater. He moved to the surface and saw the Water-talents had left and said, "**Ch'nace n'sivo** (chi-nah-say ne-see-voh)," the enhance vision spell.

He went back under and could now see crystal clear in the water. He looked around and saw several fish near the shallows, lily pads connected to the bottom of the lake, which was much deeper than he thought, and several other things he couldn't believe were under the water. One in particular caught his eye; an opening, like the mouth of a cave. He swam towards it with ease, and looked inside. It curved near the back and he decided to go in further. He was able to slip in pretty easily, and eventually wiggled into another underwater cavern. He looked around and saw there were no fish, but fish skeletons. They were all stripped clean of meat, and he could have sworn one of the eyes was still moving. He shot up to the water's surface and breathed in air. He looked around and saw he was in a cave. He swam over to a stone that went under the water and climbed out. He looked around and was amazed; the entire cave looked like a city. There weren't any houses, but there were some rocks that were cut out and looked like houses. There were also two stone arches that formed over the water, like bridges over a river.

"Hello? Anyone home?" he called out. He didn't really expect anyone to answer, but thought it couldn't hurt. David turned a little, and out of the corner of his eye, saw a light coming from one of the houses. He didn't remove the bindings from his wings just in case and walked over to the house. He peered inside and noticed an orb of light, sort of like what the Light-talent fairies placed on the pedestal when he first came to Pixie Hollow. He went in and sat on his knees, looking at the orb. He lifted a hand and reluctantly touched the orb, which bobbed up and down for a few seconds then returned to normal. David chuckled a little and touched it again, more forcefully. This time, it bobbed down then slowly floated out of the house. David started after it, following the orb through the stone city. The orb finally stopped at one particular stone house and disappeared. David looked inside and saw nothing.

"Hello?" he said, knocking on the door opening. "Anyone home?"

"Why yes, since you asked," came a feminine voice from above. "Come on up, the stairs are in the back." David looked and saw them, cut from stone. He walked up and tried to peer into the room above. He reached the top and saw more items cut from stone; chairs, a desk, even a bed with a thick layer of leaves. An orb of light materialized on the desk and flew to David. It moved back and forth between David and the chair, signifying it wanted David to go to the chair. He did so, continuing to look at the room. He stopped close to the chair and noticed the fairy who called him up stood and turned to face him. Judging by her appearance and the orbs of light he had been following, she was a Light-talent fairy. She had very fair skin with freckles on her face and short, shiny black hair. She wore a top made of sunflower petals and pants made from brownish-yellow colored leaves.

"Hi, my name's Sunbeam, Light-talent fairy," she said, extending her hand. David could feel that she was a bit depressed, but also had a bit of optimism as well. He took her hand, shaking it, and said, "David, Dust-talent." He decided not to alarm her with his true talent, she might not have even believed him.

"Well, pleased to meet you. What brings you here?" David thought for a moment, he had to choose his words carefully.

"Well, you could say I was..." he hesitated. What was he doing? Going on a quest to find his destiny? Running from friends? He sighed and said, "Exploring, but got lost." Sunbeam smiled a little and moved over to a window that David hadn't noticed. "I'm here because I got trapped here. It was the craziest experience."

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Sunbeam and several other Light-talent fairies and sparrow men were working in the sunflower field, waiting for the last light of day. Once the proper time had come, each of them grabbed some of the light and placed them in cylindrical leaf containers. Sunbeam whistled and a group of fireflies flew up to them. The Light-talents then began to scoop out some of the light and tossed them to the fireflies who went after them like moths. When one of the fireflies hit a bit of light, it exploded in a shower of light, which more fireflies chased after, and also gained their light. One of the fireflies, a baby one, flew up to Sunbeam and had a hopeful look on its face. Sunbeam laughed, grabbed the last bit of light from her container and tossed it to the firefly. It flew straight at it, breaking the light and gained its light. It flew up to Sunbeam and nuzzled her under her chin affectionately.

Sunbeam laughed and said, "You're a friendly little guy. Want to come with me and hang out?" The firefly twirled and chirped, showing its approval.

**-Flashback end-**

* * *

"Ever since then, we've been the best of friends."

David had listened to her story, and said, "That's well and good, but how did you get down here?"

Sunbeam's smile faded a little and said, "It happened a few months after that."

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Sunbeam and her firefly friend, now named Blinker, were playing near the lake where the Water-talent fairies were working. Sunbeam's friends, two Garden-talent twins named Liliette and Azalea, a Fast-flying-talent named Willow Breeze, an Animal-talent named Doe, a Water-talent named Ripple, and a Dust-talent named Shimmer, were aslo hanging out with the two. The twins were talking to each other, Shimmer was talking with Willow Breeze, Ripple had her feet in the water, and Doe was playing with her squirrel friend. Blinker flew up to the squirrel and flashed his light a couple of times, a sort of communication method.

The squirrel, called Squeaker by Doe, chattered with the lightning bug, and ran over to Doe. Squeaker chattered a bit more and Doe replied with, "Uh huh, okay I'll ask."

She flew over to Sunbeam and said, "Squeaker and Blinker want to go on a walk, but want to know if you could go with them. Squeaker's afraid Blinker will scare him again." It was true, Squeaker got spooked easily, even by Blinker. Sunbeam nodded her head and said, "Okay, I know how Blinker likes his pranks." Sunbeam flew to the two and began to walk with them. They walked a little while into the forest, and Blinker stopped. Sunbeam had noticed and before she could ask what was wrong, he flew off. Sunbeam flew after him, calling his name. She stopped after a while, having run out of Pixie Dust, and began calling out his name again. She went around a rock and Blinker suddenly appeared, screeching loudly.

Sunbeam screamed and fell on her back, surprised. Blinker began to laugh, and Sunbeam stood up. "Blinker, what did I tell you?! You are not-"

She stopped when she heard a creaking sound from under her. The ground gave way and Sunbeam fell through, screaming. She landed on her side, and felt stone beneath her. She looked up and saw Blinker through a hole. "Blinker, go find the other's tell them what happened!" Blinker flew off, and Sunbeam was alone.

**-Flashback end-**

* * *

"So, what happened? Did your friend's find you? Are they trapped here too?"

Sunbeam turned and said, "No, I remained trapped. I guess there was a cave in, because when I went back to the hole, It was closed up." She turned back to the window. "Then, I found this place. Apparently, it used to be an underground colony for new Water-talents. Its been abandoned for years now."

"How long have you been here?" David asked. Sunbeam sighed and said, "About a month, maybe longer. I've survived off of the river that runs through here and wild, edible plants that grow in the cave. Not exactly the best way to live, but it kept me alive." She turned to David and said, "How did you get here?"

David hesitated for a while and said, "Underwater passage, leads directly to the lake." Sunbeam's face went from questioning to surprised.

"There's a way out?"

"Yeah, but its underwater. I can hold my breath for a while," he turned to Sunbeam, "but I'm not so sure about you." Sunbeam lowered her head. She sat on the ground and sighed.

"Then, I guess we're both trapped here." David looked around the room again, thinking about what he should do. He also sat on the ground and got out his pack. He looked through the contents again, hoping that the Tree had put something in there. He looked through it for a few minutes, before he stopped. He reached down deep in his bag and pulled out a glass sphere. Inside, he could see a swirl of Pixie Dust. Sunbeam moved closer to him and looked at it with awe.

"What is it?" she asked him, continuing to stare at the orb.

"I have no clue, but I have a feeling." He held the orb in his hands and closed his eyes. He could feel himself being pulled into the orb, and let himself go. Once he opened his eyes, he found himself back in the same golden room. He noticed that Sunbeam was with him as well, and she seemed more surprised than he was when he first came here. He noticed the figure the Tree's soul, and went over to it.

_**"David, We see you have found Our personal gift,"**_ it said.

David nodded and said, "I thought it might have been something connected to you. I need your help."

Sunbeam walked up to them and said, "David, what's going on? Who is that?"

The figure turned to the Light-talent and said, _**"We are the souls within the Pixie Dust Tree. Rulers of ages past."**_ The form shifted into the fairies and sparrow men again, and Sunbeam was awed by it. **"David, you said you needed Our help, and yet you know that this journey lies on the path to your destiny."**

David nodded and said, "I know, but I need to help Sunbeam get out of the cavern. Can you give her something to help her breath under the water, or some other form of assistance?"

The form shook its head and said, _**"We cannot."**_ David sighed and both he and Sunbeam hung their heads. _**"But,"**_ the figure said, causing David and Sunbeam to look up _**"there is one thing We can do. Unfortunately, you won't like it."**_

David's face hardened, and said, "We have to be found." The figure nodded it head. _**"We can send an orb of light, that will seek them out, and guide them to you. But this will not mean that your journey would have been in vain."**_ David looked at the figure questioningly, and the figure continued. _**"The fairy next to you,"**_ Sunbeam hid behind David, _**"was the end of this path. She will be an excellent aid to you in the future."**_

David sighed and said, "Okay, do it."

The figure continued, _**"To do this, we must do it together."**_ The figure held out its hands, and David took them. His adventure clothes and bindings dissipated, leaving him in his golden clothing and his wings unconcealed. They chanted together, **"D'sen ot na roba fo t'gil ot f'di et faerey y b'grin meht reh** (Di-sen oat nah row-bah foh ti-gill oat fi-dee et fair-e e be'gren met ray)**!"**

A flash of light encompassed the three, causing David and Sunbeam to close their eyes. When they opened them again, they were back in the cave.

Sunbeam was slightly freaking out and shouted, "What just happened? It had to have happened because, well, look at you!" David looked and noticed his clothes were back to normal. His bag was still there, and his wings were once again showing. David sighed in defeat.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." He told her who he really was, and began to retell all the events that had happened. Once he had finished, Sunbeam looked like she had been hearing someone had died.

She looked at David and said, "So, you're really a Magic-talent?" David nodded and before he could answer, he heard voices.

"Come on, it went this way." Tinker Bell.

David looked at Sunbeam and said, "Time to go." They both went down the stairs and out of the house. An orb of light flew towards David and flew around him in circles. David looked up and saw Tinker Bell, Queen Clarion, the Ministers of Seasons, and some other fairies he couldn't recognize. Tinker Bell noticed the orb of light around David and flew towards him, fast.

"David!" She flew into him and hugged him hard. "I'm so glad we found you."

Queen Clarion and the others caught up, and Queen Clarion said, "Tinker Bell told us what really happened." The unrecognizable fairies flew straight to Sunbeam. He could see there was a Water-talent, two Garden-talents, a Fast Flying-talent, a Dust-talent, and an Animal-talent, Sunbeam's friends he thought. "David, in light of this new evidence, the Ministers would like to apologize."

The Ministers stepped forward, mostly the Minister of Autumn, and he said, "On behalf of all the Ministers, we are truly sorry."

Tinker Bell let go and asked, "But, why run away in the first place? You scared all of us to death."

David's face turned hard, and he said, "I used the Enhance Hearing spell to listen in on their conversation. The Ministers wanted to separate me from everyone else." Everyone turned to them, and they lowered their heads.

"It was in the best interest that he be separated," the Minister of Autumn said, "so that he could focus on harnessing his talent."

"I think I've gotten that down already, I used five spells to get here."

"I believe that this topic should be continued above ground, wouldn't you agree?" Everyone nodded their heads, and followed Queen Clarion through the caves and through a hole that led back to the Summer forest.

* * *

**Boom! there you have it, chapter 10 is done. Congrats once again to rosetta and sled, and everyone else. Also, just to let you know, when the voice of the Tree said, "the end of this path", he didn't mean they would fall in love. SO GET THAT IDEA OUT OF YOUR HEAD! Anyways, it means ONE of SEVERAL paths. So, R&R, PM, and however you say goodbye in Italian (its something like ariva dierchi, right?).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for a late update. I have had writers block, so this is a short chapter. Shout-outs:**

**rosetta and sled- 1) no problem and hope you do well, 2) the idea actually came to me when I was looking over the OCs**

**Guest (1)- glad you liked it**

**terrance and tinkerbell- yeah, I think the way she affected the story was a nice touch as well**

**black cat- glad you liked it, and updates might come in slower**

**i luv milarion- I was actually thinking of having your OC instead, but thought Sunbeam would fit better into the story**

**fanfictionlover02- the flashbacks? the reuniting?**

**Guest (2)- updates may come in slower so hold your horses**

**xMeganful- glad you liked it, and its okay.**

**R&R. PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Five days after David had ran away, things had gone back to normal. Sunbeam was reunited with her friends, Tinker Bell and the others were glad David was back safe and sound, and the Ministers had given David the freedom he deserved. David was now at the very top of the Pixie Dust Tree, enjoying the pleasant view. He thought about how things had changed for him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Tinker Bell, who had arrived a few seconds ago.

"Hey, how's it going?" David looked up to see Tinker Bell sitting down next to him.

"Nothing much, really. Just thinking, about things," David said.

"David, I was really worried about you. You disappeared without a trace. The Ministers and Queen Clarion were worried sick."

David's expression turned grim, "There is a reason why I left, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Tinker Bell turned towards David, her face serious, "Try me."

David began with how it started, the Minister's conversation about restricting his freedom. He continued on to his fear of losing his friends, especially Tinker Bell. Then, he told her about his idea to run away and how the Tree had supplied him with the special items. Finally, he told her about his escape and how he met Sunbeam. Once he had finished, he waited for Tinker Bell's reaction. When none came, he looked up and saw Tinker Bell's expression. She looked more apologetic than disbelieving.

"So, you left because you thought it would lead you to your destiny. And the end result was Sunbeam."

"More or less," David replied "I think that there's something more though. If this was the end of that path," he pulled out the golden sphere which Tinker Bell looked at wonderingly, "then is that it? Is that the only thing that I was supposed to do? Save a lost fairy?" The orb flashed for a second, and David heard the Tree's voice.

_**"Its not that simple David. This was merely one of many paths that lead to your destiny."**_ The familiar glow came from the orb, enveloping David and Tinker Bell, bringing them to the golden room. Tinker Bell looked around in panic, wondering what had happened. _**"Do not be afraid, young one."**_ Tinker Bell turned to the voice and saw the figure. _**"You are still at the peak of the Tree, but the three of us are communicating at once."**_

David stepped forward and said, "Okay, enough with the introductories, tell me what you meant. How many more paths are there?"

_**"We cannot say for certain, but there are many. These paths must be completed, and then, the One path shall lead you to your destiny."**_

Tinker Bell was still shocked, and said, "Hold on, what's going on? What he meant? Paths to destiny? The One path?"

David moved to Tinker Bell and said reassuringly, "It's okay Tink. I've had my share of confusion. I guess they should tell you."

"They?" Tink said, unsure of what he meant. The figure stepped forward and began to once again cycle through the past fairies and sparrow men, explaining again who they were and about David's destiny.

_**"His destiny is shrouded in mystery, but one thing is certain; his journey must not be walked alone. He will need allies, those that David can trust and cooperate with. Two of these allies have been found. They are you and the fairy known as Sunbeam. The journey he left on was not to run away from his problems, but to find an ally."**_ Tinker Bell sat on the floor of the golden room, placing her head in her hands.

"This is all just confusing. I mean, all this talk of destiny just makes me wonder."

Tinker Bell shot up again, and said, "Wait, what happens when David finds his destiny? Will he be alright? Will he get lost?"

The figure stared, and continued, _**"We can only say this. When his destiny is at hand, he will know what to do. We must leave you, others are about to discover your unconscious bodies at the top of the Tree. Farewell."**_ Before either of them could say anything, they felt themselves being pulled back into reality.

Everything became dark, and David could hear someone saying, "David...David...Wake up." David's eyes opened, and he saw Sunbeam was hovering over him. He looked down and saw Tinker Bell had fallen onto his chest and was also trying to wake up. "You two alright?" Tinker Bell regained from consciousness, and saw that she was on top of David. She shot up and pretended as if nothing had happened. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you two." Both David and Tinker Bell began to stutter.

"What? Oh no, she-"

"No, no, we're not a-"

Sunbeam raised a hand, silencing them. "Its okay, really. So, uh, what happened?" David explained a little, and Sunbeam nodded. "Okay, so are there going to be more allies joining us?" David sat down on one of the leaves and looked up at the sky.

"Quite possible, but these paths could also mean something else. Items, locations, events. But what they are, I can't be certain of." David sat back up, legs crossed and continued, "One thing's for certain, you two are a part of that destiny." He stood and embraced them both, continuing, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Aw, tender moment. NO HE WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH SUNBEAM! I ALREADY STATED TINK X OC. Sorry, I'm tired from the mass update I just did and I'm not in one of my better moods. R&R, PM, and zzz...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so sorry for last chapter's shortness, but this chapter, in my opinion, is ****_intense. _****David's going to be pushed to his limit in this one. **

**fanfictionlover02- thanks, at least there are some people who liked it.**

**i luv milarion- eh, like I said in my profile, it'll be a while before I update again (this is just a lucky moment that I got).**

**GigglingFangirl- 1) Respect back! 2) Ha, you call that a roar? My roars actually sound real (they actually do).**

**xMeganful- Yeah sorry. I guess its the Tink x OC pairing that's causing it.**

**Rosetta and sled- Three words: hold, your, horses.**

**Anyway, R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Over the next few weeks, after David talked with Tinker Bell and Sunbeam, David had committed himself to learning every spell he could. He had already learned and mastered the basic spells of the ten talents, and was now in the library searching for more spells. He had slaved over several talent scrolls, trying to learn any spells that could help him on his quest. While continuing his research, he only stopped to eat, drink and sleep. "Let's see, mining talent, only good if I get caught in a cave, save for later. Hm, what about-"

"David?" David yelled in surprise, falling out of his chair in the process. He looked up to see Queen Clarion, slightly laughing.

"Queen Clarion? Sorry, I guess I got too into my research." David picked himself up and closed the scroll he was reading.

"David, you've been in here for weeks now. Tinker Bell was-is worried about you."

David sighed, "I know, its just that nothing has happened recently that could point me in a direction. The pixie dust ball," he pulled out the orb in his pocket, "hasn't so much as glowed. I keep getting this weird feeling," he walked around the library, and replaced the scroll he was reading, "that there's an answer in the scrolls."

Queen Clarion moved over to David, and said, "Maybe, this could help?" David turned and saw Queen Clarion had something in her hands. It looked like some sort of cylindrical container, and David took it. He examined it and found one end had a cap on it. He pulled, but couldn't get it open. He tried twisting it, and it came loose. He continued twisting it, noticing it had a screw under it. He turned the container upside down, catching a scroll. He set the container aside and sat down. He looked at one of the end pieces, and noticed a storm cloud pattern.

"The Storm-talent?"

"Yes, another rare talent, responsible for aiding the Water-talents by transporting their water. However, they also bring thunder and lightning." David opened the scroll, and was amazed at the magnitude of these spells. "You may keep that scroll on one condition. You go outside and enjoy yourself."

David sighed, and said, "Okay, okay, I get it." He put the scroll in his bag, which was under the table, and left the library. David, followed by Queen Clarion, exited the tree and were instantly greeted by the Ministers of Seasons.

"Ministers, how are things coming along?" Queen Clarion asked.

The Minister of Autumn stepped forward and stated, "All is going well, Queen Clarion. The preparations for Summer have already begun." David asked if he could leave, and Queen Clarion nodded in approval. David flew up to the top of the tree, having decided to make it his personal thinking spot. He emerged through the leaves and noticed Tinker Bell was already there. Tink noticed David's arrival and flew over to him.

"David, its so good to see you again. You've been gone for so long I thought-"

David cut her off and said, "No, no, its not you or anyone's fault. I was just busy looking through scrolls in the library." He sat down on a leaf, as did Tink, and he continued, "I have a feeling that some of these spells might help me, one way or another." He opened his bag and pulled out the Storm scroll. He opened it and said, "Queen Clarion said that this might help me, but most of these spells sound like they would remove obstacles, destroy them even. The only useful one that I could think of would be the Water Transporter spell." David looked up and saw Tinker Bell was frozen, looking up at the sky. He looked as well, and noticed a dark shape.

"**Ch'nace n'sivo** (chi-nah-say ne-see-voh)." David used the enhance vision spell to see the dark form. He strained his now telescopic vision, and saw wings flapping, a bird. Then he noticed it was black colored, and its beak...

"Hawk."

David grabbed Tink and shook her to get her attntion. "Tink, come on, we need to tell Queen Clarion and alert the others!" Tink snapped out of her trance and flew down the Tree with David. Queen Clarion had finished talking to the Ministers, and David half shouted, "Queen Clarion! Hawk! Headed this way!"

Queen Clarion looked grim, and turned to the Ministers, "Alert everyone, we must get everyone to safety." The Ministers flew off to their respective seasons, and Queen Clarion said, "Tinker Bell, you go to Tinker's Nook and sound the alarm. David, help out anyone who needs it."

Tinker Bell left, but David stayed behind and said, "Queen Clarion, with all due respect, I would like to try and communicate with the hawk." Queen Clarion looked at David as if he was crazy, and he continued, "I can use the animal translation spell to talk to it and try to make it leave, or at least stall its arrival."

Queen Clarion thought for a moment, sighed then said, "Go." David nodded in response and flew off in the direction of the incoming hawk.

"**L'mani l'tranatsio** (Li-mah-nee le-trahn-aht-see-oh)." He was now very close to the hawk and saw that it was completely black. Its feathers looked glossy, as if it were made of obsidian rock, its beak was hooked, its talons were very long, and its eyes seemed to blend with its feathers. Something about it was familiar, but David couldn't place it.

"Hawk," he said, speaking in the Hawk's own language, "I must advise that you move on to a different area, for all the fairies here are diseased and sick."

The hawk stopped, flapping its wings to keep itself in place, and said, "I hunger." David was slightly surprised. Not only did what he said creep him out, but his voice sent chills down his spine. He sounded as if he was very old, but also very cunning (in other words, Aragogg's voice in Harry Potter year 2).

"Hunger for what?" David asked, barely keeping in his shudders.

"I hunger for magic," David was now afraid. If he hungered for magic, that meant he was on the menu. "The last time I hungered was before I was banished to the Shadow Cliffs, by that meddlesome fairy. What was her name? Ah, yes, Clarion."

David let out a surprised gasp, this was the same hawk from Queen Clarion's memory, the one that devoured Queen Amanda. "Now, I must feed. You will do for now." The hawk reached forward with its talons with incredible speed, barely missing David. David flew around the hawk, trying to stay in its blind spot. "You cannot hide from me, Magic-talent." The hawk suddenly twisted, hitting David with one of his wings.

_'Ouch,'_ he thought to himself, one hand against his chest, _'his wings not only look like obsidian, they feel like it too.'_ The hawk lunged forward again, this time using his beak, and missed twice. One the third time, however, he managed to cut David's arm. David thought for a moment and thought of something.

"**T'sdu s'ephre** (tea-say-doo seh-ee-fray)!" A large sphere of his own Pixie Dust took shape in his hand, and he threw it at the hawk. David faltered for a moment before regaining his balance, then noticed the hawk. He was shaking the dust off, which gave him an opportunity.

He began to fly in the direction opposite the Pixie Dust Tree, but then heard the hawk's terrible voice again, "You aren't the only one who can use magic. **Sh'daow s'ephre** (She-dao seh-ee-fray)!" David spared a glance behind him, and saw the hawk had created his own sphere, but his seemed to be made out of darkness. The hawk flung the sphere at David, who dodged it in time. However, the sphere turned around and hit David square in the chest, causing David to dry out in pain. He fell for a few seconds and eventually regained his ability to fly, only to be hit by another dark sphere. This time, David could no longer fly and he fell just outside the Pixie Dust Tree. He felt weak, and could barely see the hawk hovering a few yards away.

"Impressive, isn't it?" the hawk asked David, "I was able to learn this magic from an outcast sparrow man in the Shadow Cliffs. He taught me how to use Shadow magic, which actually drains any fairy or sparrow man of what Pixie Dust they have." David tried to sit up, but felt too weak. He tried again, and this time succeeded in wobbly standing up. "This is the end for you," he heard the hawk say. David looked up to see the hawk gaining altitude and distance, then the hawk turned and flew straight at him in a dive bomb.

_'No,'_ David thought to himself, _'this can't be it. I can't lose now. Everyone's counting on me. Sunbeam, Tinker Bell, Queen Clarion...'_ David paused, then thought, _'That's it. That's it!'_ David knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes, and concentrated.

He inhaled, then exhaled.

Inhale, exhale.

David raised his right hand, and slowly moved it in a "C" motion in front of his face. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw the hawk approaching fast. He then noticed dark clouds were in the sky. He moved his hand to the ground, kneeling, and said slowly, "**Stormaka** (Store-mah-kah)..." The hawk was getting closer. In one swift movement, he quickly dragged his finger through the dirt, tiny bolts of lightning trailing his finger, and pointed straight at the hawk, "...**boltar** (bowl-tar)!"

The last word of the spell echoed throughout Pixie Hollow, and a single bolt of lightning shot from his fingertips. The lightning sped straight at the hawk, and hit it dead on. The hawk however, only stopped in his assault. "You dare defy me?!" the hawk screeched.

David smirked at the hawk, and said, "Not just once, but twice! **Stormaka boltar duos **(Store-mah-kah bowl-tar due-ohs)!"

He raised his second hand, sending another bolt of lightning at the hawk.

It still wasn't enough, and the hawk cried out, "You will not defeat me! I shall feast on your bones once I kill you!"

David's face angered, and he shouted, "I...will...not...LOSE!" He brought his two fingers together, causing the two bolts to become a single, intense beam of lightning. David continued to yell as the beam beat against the hawk. The hawk screeched one last time before the beam of lightning exploded, sending David flying across the field. David couldn't cry out in pain, as he was too exhausted. He tried opening his eyes, but found it difficult to do so. He managed to open them briefly to see the sky had cleared, except for a large quantity of black feathers falling from the sky.

He saw Tinker Bell and Queen Clarion's faces appear above him, and saw their lips were moving but couldn't hear a thing. He was barely breathing, and could only manage a cough before he passed out.

* * *

**Okay, for those who are thinking it, no he's not dead. Second, HOW AWESOME WAS THIS CHAPTER?! Be honest, because I need the morale. So, R&R, PM, and thx.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyo! Double update for this story! R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

David woke up at the sound of voices. "David...David...can you hear me?"

"Tink? Is that you?" David felt a hand on top of his, and opened his eyes.

Darkness.

"I can't see anything. Am I..."

"Blind?" Tinker Bell finished. "No, thankfully, but you were temporarily deaf and your face was burned a little." David sighed with relief and felt around. He was sitting on a stone block, so he was in the Nursing-talent's infirmary again. He sat up, holding on to the stone block as he did. He successfully sat up, with the help of Tinker Bell, and leaned against the back rest. He felt Tinker Bell's hand on his cheek, and heard her say, "That was very brave, what you did back there."

He heard her inhale sharply. He raised a hand, and felt her own cheek, and moved his finger up until he felt something wet. Tears. "I thought that when the hawk knocked you out of the sky, you were done for." David pulled his hand back, a few tears on his finger.

He smiled, and said, "Come on, you know it takes a lot more than a magic hawk to stop me." He heard Tinker Bell move closer to him, and she kissed him on the cheek.

Tinker Bell pulled away and said, "That was for saving all of us." David smiled, but then turned his head. "What is it?" Tinker Bell asked.

David was silent for a moment, then said, "Queen Clarion and the others, they're coming here." He heard Tinker Bell move a little bit away from him, and then heard the doors open.

"David!" He heard multiple voices, mostly Tinker Bell's friends. He could hear them all talking at once, and then someone else silenced them all.

"Give him some room," he heard Queen Clarion's voice. "He can't even see you at the moment." Someone cleared their throat, grabbing everyone's attention.

"David, I'm going to remove your bandages now," a female voice said. He heard the others step back, and felt a pair of hands move across his head. He heard the fabric being cut, and then some of the pressure started to lessen around his forehead. Once the Nursing-talent removed the last of the bandages, his vision was slightly blurry. "He got a little burned, but it should clear up in a week or two," he heard the Nursing-talent say. He blinked a few times, and his vision cleared. He noticed everyone was crowded around him, and he heard the Nursing-talent fairy say, "He can leave once he feels alright. Until then, he should rest." The Nursing-talent flew away, and the others continued to talk.

"What happened out there?" Iridessa asked.

"It was all," Silvermist started to say, then began to make crackling and explosion noises.

"Not to mention you took a huge drop," Fawn said.

"And that hawk," Rosetta said, "it was the most scariest thing I had ever seen."

"Yeah," Fawn said again, "I could hear that voice all the way to the Tree." She shuddered, and continued, "I may never sleep peacefully again."

David looked towards Queen Clarion and said, "Queen Clarion, can I talk with you in private?" Queen Clarion nodded, and the others left.

"What is it David?" David thought for a moment, and finally said, "That hawk, wasn't any normal hawk. It used something called Shadow magic." Queen Clarion's face turned grim, and David continued, "It was also the same hawk you banished. The one that devoured Queen Amanda."

Queen Clarion looked at David, and asked, "Are you certain?" David nodded and said, "The hawk said so. He said, the last time he hungered was before you banished him to the Shadow Cliffs."

Queen Clarion sat down on the stone block next to David's and said, "The hawk was normal before. I assumed that when he devoured Queen Amanda, her ability to use the Magic-talent was passed on to the hawk and further increased his hunger for more. When I earned my talent, his next target was me. I myself don't know how, but I was able to use both the animal translation spell and the banishment spell. He was banished to the Shadow Cliffs, yes, but he couldn't stay there forever."

David thought for a moment, then said, "Queen Clarion, the hawk said it learned Shadow magic from an outcast sparrow man. Do you think," he paused, coughing a little, "that he might do something? Something that could cause further harm?"

Queen Clarion stood, and said, "I cannot see the future David. I would advise that caution be exercised the next time danger is at hand."

David nodded, and said, "I think I'll stay here for a while, get some rest." Queen Clarion nodded, and left the infirmary. David laid back down on the stone block and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he found himself back in the golden room. He looked around, and eventually found another fairy. She was dressed like him, only in a dress, and she had dark skin. The fairy turned and David finally recognized her. "You, you're Queen Amanda."

She smiled and said, "Yes. I am here to tell you that yet another path has been walked down." David was confused, but then realized what she meant. "The hawk?"

Queen Amanda nodded again, and said, "Yes. The hawk wielded terrible power. Shadow magic is the complete opposite to a Magic-talent. To normal fairies and sparrow men, it can kill. But to someone like you..."

"Its painful," David finished. Queen Amanda turned and walked to her right, and said, "I knew Clarion was special. She always was. She, as well as I, could hear the Voice of the Tree. I also knew that she cared for the Winter sparrow man, Milori." She turned to David and said, "When I knew she was ready, I gave her what she needed to realize her talent. A sacrifice." She completely turned around and walked to her left, continuing, "I sense that you care for someone else as well." David nodded, and she said, "She cares for you too."

She turned to him, and said, "I assume you are also wondering about the outcast." David nodded again, and Queen Amanda waved her hand to her left. It rippled, and soon darkened. David stepped forward, and saw the image: dark cliffs, overlooking a raging ocean, the waters slamming into the stone. "Those are the Shadow Cliffs, home to the outcast." The image rippled again, and showed a cave. A sparrow man was slightly visible, and David shuddered. He couldn't see much of him, but he could feel the danger. "Once a Magic-talent, before Clarion arrived, he grew corrupted, hungering for power. He eventually found it, in the form of a terrible secret."

"Shadow magic," David said. The image faded, and he turned to Queen Amanda. "Yes, a terrible magic. One that corrupts those who seek its power. He found it in the form of a half burnt scroll, brought to Pixie Hollow by pirates (remember from the movie, "Lost Treasure"? Same ones). He found the scroll among the pirate's loot, but did not know the dangers."

David thought for a moment, and said, "Wait, how was he able to look through their loot?" Queen Amanda paused for a moment, and said, "He was captured of course. Forced to reveal the location of an enchanted mirror."

David turned and walked for a moment, then turned an said, "He's the next path. Isn't he?" Queen Amanda nodded and said, "I must go. The Shadow Cliffs lie beyond Pixie Hollow, past the northern mountains. Rest first and prepare, then you must go." David nodded before everything went dark.

* * *

**Take a wild guess. R&R, PM, and ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Double update! R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

David woke up, and looked around. He was still in the infirmary, and he knew what he had to do. He sat up and stood, walking over to the exit. A Nursing-talent approached him, and David said, "I'm feeling alright now, and I'd like to leave, please." The Nursing-talent nodded, and David left. He noticed it was night time, an opportune moment to leave for the Shadow Cliffs. He quickly flew to the Tree and sneaked inside. He quietly opened the knot to his room and tiptoed inside. Once the knot was closed, he went to work, grabbing the bag with all of his supplies and the pixie dust orb. He touched the knot that opened to his travel clothes, and retrieved them. The clothes turned to dust and reformed around him once again, and he thought of anything he forgot. He turned to his bed, and noticed a writing utensil and a leaf pad. He sat down and began to write. Once finished, he set the pad down and flew up to the window that led outside the Tree. He quietly moved through the branches but froze suddenly when he heard a sharp "Whoo!" He turned and saw it was only an owl, and sighed with relief.

"Maybe you can help me. **L'mani l'tranatsio (Li-mah-nee le-trahn-aht-see-oh)**. Can you take me to the Shadow Cliffs?"

"You must be joking," the owl said, "the cliffs are beyond-"

"Beyond the northern mountains, I know," David interrupted. "But I need to go there, I have to go there. If I don't, something bad could happen."

The owl looked at him skeptically, and asked, "Like what?"

"Ever hear of Shadow Magic?" The owl turned his head, completely towards David. "If I don't go there, it could come to Pixie Hollow and hurt a lot of people. It could kill a lot of people. Please, I am begging you. At least take me past the mountains, so I can go there myself."

The owl thought for a moment, then said, "Very well. Climb aboard." The owl spread his wings and knelt so David could climb on. Once he sat down, The owl took off immediately, flying through the branches and out of the Tree. David looked behind them and saw Pixie Hollow beneath them. He looked ahead and saw the northern mountains, a layer of clouds hiding their caps.

"I will take you past the base of the mountain on the far side, that is all!" The owl shouted back to David. "After that just head north until you reach the sea. From there, the Shadow Cliffs will be visible!"

David shouted back, "Thank you!" The owl climbed higher into the air, going past the clouds. David had to close his eyes while they were in the clouds, and when he opened them again he saw a clear and starry sky. It completely took his breath away, he had never seen anything like this before. He could see almost every star with perfect clarity. The moon was possibly the one that surprised him the most. It was very large at this height, whereas down on the ground it looked as if you could put it in your pocket. But up here, up here it looked like it was a nearby planet. David smiled before the owl dived down again, into the clouds, and shouted, "We're at the opposite side of the mountain. I'll drop you off at the nearest clearing." David, after getting past the clouds, saw what he meant. Past the opposite mountainside, there were plateaus and mesas above a foggy ground. Past that was a clear field of rocky terrain, black as obsidian. The owl flew down towards the clearing, but stopped for an unknown reason.

"What is it?" David asked, but the owl was staring at something. "I can't fly there."

"What do you mean? Is it the Shadow Magic?"

The owl nodded, and said, "I can feel its influence already. I fly any further, and we crash land. I'll have to land on the closest mesa I can get you to." The owl flew down and landed on a mesa about 50 feet from the clearing.

"Thank you for bringing me this far," David said.

"Heh, don't mention it," the owl replied. "I'll try to come back for you." David nodded and said goodbye to the owl, who flew off.

David turned towards the clearing, and began to walk to the edge of the mesa. He flew over to the other mesa, continuing to walk as he landed. He did this a few more times, until he reached the clearing. By this time, he felt weak. "This must be the influence of Shadow Magic the owl was talking about." He bent over, hands on his knees, and looked back up. It was a little foggy, and he stood again. "I need to keep going. Otherwise, I'll have traveled here just to give up." He began to run, thinking he should conserve his Pixie Dust just in case. He could smell many things: humid air, rotting wood, but most of all, sea water. He stopped occasionally to catch his breath, have something to eat or drink, or to check his surroundings. It seemed like hours had passed when he heard something. He listened closer, and heard the definite sound of ocean waves. He ran further ahead, where the fog had cleared up, and saw it in person for the first time. "The Shadow Cliffs. I'm finally here." He looked on at the scene before him. It was just like the vision in the golden room. Dark, jagged cliffs along a shoreline, with ocean waves pounding against the dark monolith. Lightning flashed in the sky, casting a menacing shadow with each flash. David could now definitely feel the power of the Shadow Magic, like a bag that covered his entire body, suffocating and crushing him at the same time. He proceeded anyway, this time flying. The Shadow Magic had not affected his Pixie Dust, apparently, and David flew as fast as he could towards the cliffs.

He looked around the face of the cliffs and spotted a single cave. He flew towards it, feeling the Shadow Magic getting stronger, and landed in the mouth of the cave. He looked inside and saw a small light flickering, a fire. He moved deeper into the cave, moving as silently as possible, until he saw the source of the light. It was a small cooking fire, a metal pot hanging over it. On the far aide of the fire was a sparrow man, who had his head down. He wore clothes that resembled David's, but they were mixed colors of gold and black. David took a step forward and slipped on a wet rock. He almost fell, but made a ruckus trying to get back up. The sparrow man's head shot to the side, his right ear pointed at David.

"I know why you are here, Magic-talent," the sparrow man said, his voice similar to the hawk's but not as demented. "You're here to kill me, aren't you?"

David was silent for a moment, but silently said, "Yes."

"Well," the sparrow man said, waving his hand slowly in front of him, "take a seat." David did so, slowly. Once he fully sat down, the sparrow man leaned forward and dipped a ladle in the pot, and poured a clear liquid into two stone containers. He handed one to David and said, "Careful, its hot."

"What is it?" David asked, unsure what he had been served.

"Its purified sea water. The water has to be boiled to get rid of the salt, otherwise it won't taste good." The sparrow man sipped from his drink, as did David. The water tasted fine, just a little hot.

David set his cup down and said, "Sir, I must ask. If you know I am here to kill you, then why treat me as a friend instead of a foe?" The sparrow man sipped more of his drink and set it down as well. David noticed his eyes were covered by a black cloth, and rubbed it.

"It is true I treat you as a friend, even though you are going to kill me. I must confess something. I actually want to die."

David gave a curious look, and said, "Might I ask why that is?" The sparrow man chuckled for a moment.

"My time here is at an end. Simple as that. I have been watching you, Magic-talent. I may have lost my sight to the Shadows, but I can still see how much you've gone through. You have gained many allies, defeated a few enemies, gave your life or put it on the line for others. You truly are something." The sparrow man finished his drink, and refilled his cup.

"How did you, er, lose, uh..."

"My eyes?" the sparrow man finished. David nodded, and the sparrow man removed the cloth. David gasped at what he saw, he had no eyes, just empty sockets. The sparrow man replaced the cloth and continued, "The Shadows. The very essence of the dark power I once wielded. For a moment, I felt invincible. However, power comes at a price." David finished his as well, and the sparrow man refilled his cup as well.

"You were captured, by pirates, right?" The sparrow man nodded.

"That was when I first discovered the dark power. I had recently found out my talent, the Magic-talent, and flew far away from Pixie Hollow. Unfortunately, in my time of self-celebration, I was captured by pirates, who forced me to lead them to a magic mirror, which could grant any wish. After they wasted their first two wishes on riches and glory, I used my magic to crash the ship. The pirates died, and I took the opportunity to look through their belongings. One scroll I found, contained Shadow Magic. When Queen Amanda banished me here, the dark powers I had already accumulated began to consume me, until finally I lost my eyesight." David sipped his drink as he told the story, refilling his cup one or two times. "I must advise something to you," David nodded and the sparrow man continued. "Do not repeat my actions, or you will find yourself in a similar state." The sparrow man stood, as did David, and he said, "Come." He led David to the mouth of the cave, and said, "If you really want to kill me, I want to have one last fight. I want to see your true potential at its peak."

Dark energy accumulated behind the sparrow man, turning into two pairs of small, black hawk wings. David's wings revealed themselves as well, and the sparrow man jumped out of the cave, David following. "Let's make this an even fight, shall we? **R'taw l'per (Ree-taw lee-pear). Sw'dor et m'gic (Swee-door et mah-zheek)**." Both of the spells affected the two sparrow men, repelling any water that came near them and giving them each a sword. The sparrow man's was a broadsword, made of Shadow Magic. David's was a rapier, entirely made of Pixie Dust. They squared off in the air, the winds beginning to pick up, and dark storm clouds to rapidly form. The two charged at each other, causing a branched streak of lightning (multiple lightning bolts merging into one bolt) and an intense roar of thunder the moment they collided. They were both forced back, and they charged again. The sparrow man stabbed towards David, who parried and countered with a downwards slash. The sparrow man was fast, and he quickly recovered bringing his sword up to deflect the blow. They continued to attack, each impact from the swords causing a blast of thunder and even more lightning, and eventually pouring rains fell from the sky.

"You are very skilled, Magic-talent." The sparrow man said while their blades were interlocked. "Before one of us dies, I want to know, what is your name?"

"My name is David."

Their blades let go of each other, and the sparrow man chuckled slightly, "Funny. My name is also David." David panted and stared with bewilderment at the same time. The sparrow man shot forward, bringing his sword in for a left slash, David doing the same. They clashed one last time, causing a mighty roar of thunder and the largest lightning branch. Both of them turned to each other, panting slightly. The sparrow man smiled, and chuckled for a moment.

But he wasn't the victor.

"At last, finally free from this curse. Thank you, David." David smiled as he saw the sparrow man's clothes lose its dark color, as if it was liquid being washed away, and his wings begin to disappear. Once they were gone, the sparrow man said, "Take care," before dropping lifelessly into the sea below. David dissipated his sword, and maintained the repel water spell around him. He flew down to the rocky clearing, and heard rumbling behind him. He turned to see the Shadow Cliffs were falling apart, large boulders crashing into the sea.

David continued down the clearing, and heard wings flapping. He looked up to see the owl coming towards him, and waved his arm in the air to get his attention. The owl touched down and said, "You did it. I thought it would be impossible, but you did it."

David gave a small smile, and asked, "Mind taking me back?" The owl nodded and kneeled so David could get on. "Also, two more things. First, I would appreciate it if you dropped me off at the edge of Pixie Hollow, near the Autumn Woods, and second, I would like to take a rest while in the air."

The owl nodded and said, "But of course." The owl stood and took off, moving above the clouds again. David noticed it was now sunrise, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When David woke up, he found himself at the edge of the Autumn Woods, the owl sitting beside him. "Good morning," the owl said.

David stood and said, "Thank you, I appreciate your kindness." The owl nodded again, and flew away. David sighed and began to walk down the path that led to the Pixie Dust Tree. None of the fairies seemed to be awake, so David was able to get through the Autumn Woods without trouble. Once he left the woods, he looked on at the sight of the Pixie Dust Tree. He smiled and continued his journey to the Tree. He could hear many voices shouting, but couldn't make them out at first. Eventually, he could hear several voices shouting, "David!" and noticed there were several fairies flying frantically around the Tree and into the Seasons of Spring and Summer.

David continued to walk until he heard, "David?!" He looked up and saw Tinker Bell about ten feet away. Tink flew straight at David, and embraced him, saying, "David! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe. We thought we lost you." The others flew towards them, and David returned the embrace as well. He could hear Tink sniffling and felt her tears dropping onto his clothes, and he began to cry as well.

"I'm sorry," David apologized. "I'm so sorry, I had to." Tinker bell let go and Queen Clarion approached them.

"David, when I saw your note," she pulled out the leaf pad with his message, "The next path leads to the Shadow Cliffs," written on it, "I almost thought you had gone there to find Shadow Magic."

"No, Queen Clarion," David said, "Shadow Magic is gone, forever. The sparrow man actually wished to die, but we fought first. I was the victor, and he can now pass on peacefully."

Queen Clarion nodded in understanding, and said, "At least for now, we can rest in peace."

Queen Clarion began to leave, but David said, "Wait, I forgot to mention something." Queen Clarion turned to him, and he continued, "The sparrow man, his name was also David." Queen Clarion nodded her head, and said, "That is most curious." She turned again, and left. David smiled and turned back to Tink, and hugged her again. When he let go, he felt a little weak.

He faltered for a moment, but Tinker Bell caught him, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired, that's all." Tink helped him up, and he said, "I just need to sleep." David walked for a moment, then flew to the Tree. Tinker Bell sighed, then turned to her friends.

"Come on guys, let's get some rest too."

* * *

**Meh, the ending was a bit off I think, but the battle was pretty awesome. If you're wondering how David knows sword combat, he spent weeks in a library...do the math. Anyways, R&R, PM, and *looks at laptop clock* Happy 4th of July!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, chapter 15 is finally done, and I've got to say, its going to be big. Also, remember back in chapter 6 when I said it would last 20-25 chapters plus the epilogue. Yeah, make that a couple more chapters then the epilogue. I'm fresh out of ideas. Also, I forgot the shout outs from the previous chapter, so:**

**xMeganful- glad the cliff-hanger was good for you**

**GigglingFangirl- 1) take a look at the spell's structure 2) yeah, respect 3) *dragon roar* 4) actually, if I can't find a job in the field of graphic design, my backup plan is to be an author (already have two story ideas in mind)**

**fanfictionlover02- 1) totally 2) eh, I thought it could use some more, but whatever 3) or has it?**

**Rosetta and Sled- 1) thanks for the support, and sorry but he will die eventually 2) yeah, but that's still not going to compare to the ending**

**i luv milarion- Magic-Clarion 10, David 6; Combat-Clarion 0, David 10; answer your question?**

**black cat- 1) maybe in magic, but in hand-to-hand combat... 2)... 3)...**

**and thanks to black cat for the idea that broke my writer's block. R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

David arrived at the Tree and sat near the pool of Pixie Dust. He was indeed tired, but he needed to do something before he could sleep, before he could do anything else. He pulled out the Pixie Dust orb from his bag and looked at it. Usually, it glowed with enough light to brighten any darkness, but it seemed to flicker at times. He touched the pool, and felt his mind move away from his body. He opened his eyes to see the golden room, and the David from the Shadow Cliffs.

"Young magic-talent," the sparrow man said, "we meet once again."

David walked up to the sparrow man, and said, "It's good to see you. How have you been since the battle?

He chuckled, "Better. I may not have my eyes, but I can see without them now. And I can see right now, that you are growing."

David smiled for a moment, but it disappeared when he asked, "Uh, well I came to ask something. I have this orb-"

"Ah, you mean the Orb of Voices? Yes, I know about this artifact you have. It allows you to contact the Voice of the Tree without having to go to the Tree itself."

"Yeah, but something's wrong," David said. "Before, it glowed really bright, now its starting to flicker."

The sparrow man frowned a bit and said, "I could tell you what it means, but you won't like it." David breathed deeply and nodded. "Alright. The reason why it flickers like that is because...you're near the end."

David was confused, and asked, "The end of what? My destiny?" The sparrow man nodded and David slowly sat on the floor. The sparrow man followed suit and David asked, "How long?"

The sparrow man was silent for a moment, then said, "Path-wise, close. Time-wise, no clue."

David turned to him and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," the sparrow man said, "You only have a few more paths until the One Path reveals itself, but it could take anywhere between a few days to a few years for them to be walked down." He stretched his arms for a moment and stood up again. "I can only tell you this; you're going to all the help you can get. So, I'm going to give you my gift." David stood and the sparrow man placed his fingers on David's forehead, in a pentagon shape. "I give to you, the Gift of Transformation."

There was a flash, and David bolted awake. He was in his room, lying on his bed. He held his head in his hands, then got up and opened the knot. Queen Clarion was outside, and it seemed she was also about to open the knot to his room as well. "Oh, David. I was coming to check up on you. I found you next to the pool of Pixie Dust last night and thought you had collapsed from exhaustion."

"No, I was talking with David, the one from the Shadow Cliffs. He gave me something called 'the Gift of Transformation." Queen Clarion turned and walked down the hallway, David following her.

"I do know what this gift is, and it is quite useful. As you know, every Magic-talent has special gifts, such as having all the other talent's abilities, as well as hearing the Voice of the Tree. However, every Magic-talent has their own unique ability. Queen Amanda's ability was called True Sight, meaning she could see the future."

David thought about if Queen Amanda knew that she would be eaten by the hawk, or if she knew about him before he even came to Pixie Hollow.

"My special ability is called Sympathetic Bond, which allows me to peacefully settle any disagreement between others and care for everyone in Pixie Hollow. David's ability, Transformation, is quite rare."

"How rare?" David asked. "One in a thousand? One in a million?"

"Somewhere in that range, yes," Queen Clarion said. "You see, when a Magic-talent is crowned ruler over Pixie Hollow, they gain a special power called Transformation. It allows us to transform into any creature we desire, as long as we have come into contact with that creature." David was awestruck by all this new information. "For instance," Queen Clarion said, stopping and turning to him, "an owl."

David stood silent for a moment, then said, "Wait, you mean..."

"Good morning," Queen Clarion said, smiling and perfectly imitating a male voice.

"You?" David asked surprisingly, "You were the owl?"

Queen Clarion nodded, laughing a little bit. "Yes, I was very convincing. Now, back on subject," they continued down the hallway, "the Gift of Transformation is the same as regular transformation-"

"But doesn't require one to be crowned ruler?" David finished.

Queen Clarion nodded and said, "So, we need to get you a few animals for your ability." They arrived at the knot and they flew to the Autumn Woods, where there were several Animal-talents working, including Fawn and Doe. Fawn had noticed them approaching and flew up to them.

"Queen Clarion, David, what brings you here?"

"David has acquired a special ability that allows him to transform into animals. I would appreciate it if you could bring some small animals for David to start off with." Fawn nodded and sharply whistled. The forest came alive with the sounds of rustling and animal calls. Eventually, animals started to gather: first came a family of squirrels, then some rabbits, a few birds, mice and other creatures.

"Okay, David," Queen Clarion said, "make your first choice." David nodded and walked towards the group of woodland animals. The rabbits instantly came up to him, and David extended his hand. One of the rabbits, a baby judging by the size, hopped up to him and sniffed his hand. After a moment or two, the bunny nuzzled his hand affectionately, and David closed his eyes. He felt his body transforming, changing shape. When he opened his eyes, he looked at his hands and saw rabbit paws. He looked to Queen Clarion, who said, "Very good. Now concentrate on your own body and transform back." David closed his eyes again, and turned back into a sparrow man.

He sniffled for a moment, before turning around. He covered his mouth, pinching his nose as well, and then began to sneeze. "David," Fawn asked nervously, "are you alright?"

David continued to sneeze, and managed to say, "Yeah, just a-a-a-ACHOO!" His last sneeze was violent, sending him flying towards a tree trunk. He hit it with a loud thud, and several leaves fell on top of him.

"David?" Queen Clarion called out nervously.

"Are you alright?" Fawn finished.

Movement caused the leaves to rustle, and soon a tail was visible. A long, scaly tail which began to shake with a rattling noise. The leaves shifted more, and a large snake appeared, forked tongue flicking in and out. The snake hissed, mouth wide open and fangs protruding, causing all the animals and Animal-talents to run in fear. Queen Clarion was about to run, but heard something in the snake's hissing.

"Clarion," was barely whispered, and Queen Clarion turned to the snake. "Clarion," it whispered again, and Queen Clarion slightly gasped in realization.

"David?" The snake nodded its head and began to glow. It soon disappeared under the leaves, and David emerged.

"Oh, man," he said, holding a hand to his head, "my head is throbbing like crazy. What just happened?"

"You turned into a snake, which seems impossible. Unless..."

Her sentence trailed off and David said, "Unless what?"

"Unless, David's own transformations passed on to you." Queen Clarion placed a hand on his forehead, and closed her eyes. "Hmm, snake, hawk, owl, fish, rabbit, squirrel, firefly, and beaver." She removed her hand and said, "Interesting. Well, it seems we are finished. I suggest you visit Tinker Bell. She's still a bit shook up from yesterday." David nodded and Fawn came up to them. "Fawn, if you could please take David to Tinker Bell?" Fawn nodded and led David further into the Autumn Woods.

"She was around here somewhere. Oh, there she is." David saw Tinker Bell sitting in a tree, and flew up to her. He decided to play a joke on her, cupping his hands and half-shouting "Whoo!" Tinker Bell fell off the branch, and David was able to catch her.

Realizing what he did, Tink flew out of his arms and shouted, "David! You scared me to death!"

David chuckled a bit and said, "Okay, I'm sorry." Tinker Bell sighed and David slowly flew in the opposite direction, and she followed him.

"Feeling any better?" Tink asked.

David nodded, and said, "Yeah, I just needed some-" David stopped, staring blankly into the distance.

Tinker Bell stopped, and nervously asked, "David? Are you alright?" David didn't respond, and suddenly dropped to the ground. "David!" Tinker Bell flew as fast as she could, grabbing David and falling to the ground. David was twitching everywhere, his hands, arms, legs, and feet going all over the place. "David? David, come on, we need to get to Queen Clarion."

All of a sudden, David screamed loudly, the sound reaching the far side of Pixie Hollow. David stopped after almost a minute, and started speaking in an odd language, sounding more like whispered babbling.

"David, come on," Tinker Bell said, shook up from what happened. She tried to pick him up, finding it very difficult to hold him up. She continued to try and carry him through the woods, until her strength gave out. She dropped David on his back, and he was still speaking in the unknown language. Tinker Bell noticed Queen Clarion flying towards them, the Ministers of Seasons and several of her friends flying towards them. She waved to them, continuing to look over David.

Queen Clarion reached them first, and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Tinker Bell responded, "One minute, we were talking, then he just stopped and fell over. He started twitching, then he screamed for a minute, then started speaking nonsense."

Queen Clarion placed a hand on his neck, and David continued to speak in the indecipherable language, "Ec vanat, rotena bote quen duhai yerwu signai delphende xaneir."

He continued to speak as Queen Clarion said, "We must take him back to the tree. **Y'rac y'bdo** (Ee-rhak eeb-doh)." David's body began to float and they made their way to the tree.

"Queen Clarion?" Tinker Bell asked, worry in her voice. "Is he going to be alright?" She was silent for a moment.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Yeah, this might go on for one or two more chapters then the epilogue. Trust me, it will be epic how it ends. You have no idea. R&R, PM, and reviews accepted.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys. So after some thinking, I have finally decided, this is the last chapter before the Epilogue. I know a lot, and I mean A LOT, of people didn't want this to end, but it had to at some point. So the final shout-outs:**

**black cat: He's not exactly her heir. If you remember a few chapters back, David said he didn't want to rule.**

**fanfictionlover02: trust me, there's more to it than you'd think.**

**So, for the last time in this story, R&R, PM, and Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16

The group arrived at the Tree, David still speaking in the odd language. "Place his hand in the pool of Pixie Dust." David began to lower onto the ground, and they began to move him to the pool. Tinker Bell was behind him, pushing his back, when she noticed something near his wings.

"Queen Clarion, take a look at this." She flipped David over so everyone could see a large patch of black on his back.

"Shadow Magic," Queen Clarion whispered. "We can't do anything now. I thought that it would have been something less dangerous, but if he comes into contact with the pool, it could corrupt the Tree itself." David stopped talking, though his breathing was still ragged. He tried to push himself up, but fell on his face. He was, however, able to free his hand so he could point towards the pool. Everyone looked at where he was pointing, and saw the most horrible sight. At the center of the pool was a collection of black-colored pixie dust.

David struggled towards the pool, whispering, "David...traitor...end this." He finally made it to the pool and thrust his hand into it. He felt himself pull into the Tree and he found the outcast David, his back towards him.

"You!" The outcast David turned to him, his face flaking with decay. "Why? You said you abandoned Shadow Magic!"

The outcast David laughed maniacally, saying, "You actually believed me? Haven't you ever heard the saying, _'Once a bad guy, always a bad guy'_? Well, _'Once a user of Shadow Magic, always a user of Shadow Magic'_. You see my boy, I never intended to beat you in combat. No, my true plan was to fall in battle, and become one with the Tree. Once I fell to your blade, all I had to do was release a bit of Shadow Magic into the Tree's core." He flicked his hand and the vile black powder appeared above his hand. "What's more, I was able to infect you by giving you my gift."

David felt something in his chest, and looked down to see his chest was colored black.

"Heh, and to think, you actually believed in destiny. Tell me, do you want to know what your destiny is?"

David fell to his knees, feeling weaker with every second.

"You were meant to die."

David looked up, a scared look on his face.

"Yes, you are supposed to die, I have known it for a long time. A prophecy of a young sparrow man who had a talent unseen, one who would become connected to the Tree and die within it. Looks like it's happening right now."

David felt very weak, like his body was disappearing. He thought about everything that had happened to him so far. All the friends he had made, all the adventures he had went on, it just couldn't end here.

"No, young David, it does not end here." David turned to see Queen Amanda walking up to him.

"Do not meddle in this, it is destiny!" yelled the outcast David.

Queen Amanda began to shimmer, until a second form appeared, a sparrow man, who said, "This sparrow man is destined for more than that." They shimmered and split again, two more fairies. They continued to shimmer and split, until there were at least 100 fairies and sparrow men.

"This is not his destiny," Queen Amanda said. She placed her hands on his back, and David felt some of the feeling return to him. The others followed suit, and David was able to stand up again. He looked down and saw the black begin to recede from his clothes. "Do you understand now?" Queen Amanda asked him. "Your unique talent?"

David nodded his head, "Yes, my unique talent is one of a kind, one in more than a million. My talent, once realized can bring hope to the hopeless. It can bring happiness and security to those who have none." The outcast David formed a massive amount of Shadow Magic and hurled it towards David and the others. "A light to break through the shadows."

David held his hands up, and the Shadow Magic dissipated before it could reach them, like a barrier. Once it had ended, David held his hands further in front of him, and shouted, "**Astra t'gil l'iaselec** (Ahs-trah tea-gill lee-ah-sell-eck)!" A large source of light came from David, and it pierced the outcast David like a knife. The outcast cried out in pain, until he burst apart like a million stars. David shot up, back in Pixie Hollow, and he could hear Tinker Bell and Queen Clarion call out his name. Once he had fully refocused, he found himself in a bear hug from Tinker Bell, which he immediately returned.

"David, I'm so glad you're alright," he heard her say. He released her, and caught her in a kiss. They pulled apart and David stood, facing Queen Clarion.

"Thank you, David," she said, bowing her head to him, "we all owe you a debt of gratitude." Just as David was about to reply, a large creaking sound was heard. David turned, and saw the Tree's leaves were turning brown and its bark was beginning to gray.

"What's happening?" Tinker Bell asked.

"The Tree has become too corrupted," Queen Clarion answered, "it's dying." David noticed the flow of Pixie Dust, which was starting to diminish. "Without the Tree, all of Pixie Hollow will die. I'm afraid all is lost."

"No," David said, "it can't end like this." He turned to them and said, "We have been through too much to give up now." He looked at the pool again, "There has to be a way." He looked down and noticed his bag was by the edge of the pool, with a flashing light inside. He walked over to it and opened the bag, pulling out the Orb of Voices. The Orb was flickering slowly, until it produced a continual soft glow of golden light. David's eyes began to fill with realization. "That's it." He turned and said, "Queen Clarion, do you remember what the Minister of Autumn said about me? About my connection to the Tree?" Queen Clarion nodded and David gestured for her to go on. The same realization hit her, and she said almost immediately, "No, David you can't."

"What?" Tink asked, clearly left out of the loop. "What can't he do? If it can save the Tree, he has to try."

"Tink," David said, a sad look on his face, "my connection to the Tree is more than that."

She faced him, and asked, "What do you mean, David?"

He sniffled, and said, "When I saved you from the sprinting thistles, I was on the verge of death. To save me, not only was I able to realize my talent, but the Tree gave some of its own life to save mine." Tinker Bell shook her head in disbelief, and David said, "Now I'm going to give it back." Tink started to cry, and David said, "If I don't we'll all suffer the same fate." He turned towards the pool, which was almost half empty (for music, think of Oogway's death in Kung Fu Panda).

He began to walk forward, and stepped into the pool. The moment his feet touched the remaining Pixie Dust, he felt weaker. He continued walking, and fell onto his knees at one point. He noticed his wings had started to fall apart, and his clothes were returning to their original blue. He stood again and continued to walk until he was below the spout where the Pixie Dust came out. He turned to the others, and smiled. The Pixie Dust started flowing again, and David looked at the Orb still in his hands. He brought it up to his face and whispered a few words. The Orb began to glow, and transformed into the golden butterfly. He held it out in both of his hands, and it began to fly. It slowly flew to Tink, who was holding out her own hands. Once it landed, it turned back into glass, creating the most beautiful and articulate thing she had ever seen. She started to come to tears and looked back at David. By now, he had completely lost his wings and his clothes were back to normal. David smiled one last time as an effusion of Pixie Dust enveloped him.

Then, he was gone.

The Tree began to regain life and color, and the fairies cheered. All except for Tinker Bell. She remained silent, holding the glass butterfly in her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Queen Clarion.

"It's alright Tinker Bell. He has become one with the Tree, and I cam tell that he is happy." Tink slightly smiled and looked at the glass butterfly. It had stopped glowing, so it appeared that there was sand, not Pixie Dust, inside of it. She looked up at the Tree, and smiled knowing that David was still with her in a way.

* * *

**And so the titan falls, but its not the end YET. I still have to finish the epilogue. So, this is Mega-Gamer 18 signing off.**


	17. Epilogue

**Okay, you waited patiently, so here it is. The epilogue to The Gift of a Fairy's Life. As a matter of fact, I was yanking your chains, I had this written since the 10th chapter! Anyways, reason why, is stated after. R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue

_And so ends the tale of the fairy, David,_  
_Who gave his life, to save the Pixie Dust Tree._  
_Though a short life he lived, strong and vivid,_  
_He shall always remain in the hearts of you and me._

The other fairies applauded as the Storytelling fairies finished the tale. They had told the true story of David, from the moment he came to Pixie Hollow, to all the adventures he had, up to the moment he gave his life to save the Pixie Dust Tree and all of Pixie Hollow.

The audience of fairies began to leave, but a group walked up to them. Among the group were Tinker Bell, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Sunbeam, and finally Queen Clarion.

Tinker Bell approached the Storytelling fairies and said, "Thank you so much. You telling the story brings all of those happy memories back," Tinker Bell said, some tears in her eyes.

"It was our pleasure. His story shall be told to generations of new fairies." Tinker Bell nodded her head in thanks, and was led away by her friends before she could cry in front of them. Queen Clarion approached them next.

"Thank you for that story. I just wish David were here to hear it." She too flew away, leaving the story telling fairies alone. They looked on at the fairies leaving, and waited till they all left. They turned to the dark and empty audience (this means they are talking to you [fourth wall breakage], so listen and listen good).

_But one part of the story has yet to be told,_  
_For your ears, and yours only, is this to be said._  
_In the days long past, the days of old,_  
_A wise sparrow man wrote a prophecy, and it read:_  
_When the blue moon rises and the Tree regains its strength,_  
_A fairy, asleep within the tree, shall revive._  
_For the Tree, no longer ill, long living in length,_  
_Shall return the fairy's life, once lost, now alive._

* * *

***Author makes devilish grin* You didn't think I'd let the story go like that, did you? Look for the story, Astral. R&R, PM, and *author continues to laugh uncontrollably.***


End file.
